A Different Transfer Student
by Eru-chii
Summary: Hinata is a transferee. She still has her feelings for Naruto, but will it change? Plus, Kaoru reunites with his first crush. What happens when their red strings of fate intertwine? Are they connected, bound to be together? Or not? Are they meant to be with someone else? (Cross-over couple, AU. Some characters may be OOC.)
1. First Day Struggles

First cross-over fic.  
(Update: 8/9/12: Just edited it once again. I just wanted my first chapter to be great… First impressions count ^_^)

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Today is the start the new semester and I'm a transferee for the second half of this school year. I'm about to study to this prestigious school – Ouran High School, which, I heard, was a rich kid's school because of its high tuition fees, expensive uniforms, and other necessities required by the school which could only be afforded by rich people. I know. It's suited for a princess. But…

I hated to leave Konoha Academy – the school where I studied from kindergarten to the first half of freshman year.

I hated to leave my friends – Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Tenten-chan. They're the best friends I ever had, and didn't befriend me just because I'm a Hyuuga and a wealthy family's daughter. They also didn't judge that I'm one of those snobby rich kids after they heard that I'm a Hyuuga. They never left my side.

I hated to leave my crush since kindergarten - Naruto-kun. I admired him ever since the day I laid my eyes him but I'm the only one who knew about that... but… I think my best friends knew since they could always see right through me. For them, he is an idiot. But for me, he is one of the best people one could ever meet. My face always flushes whenever I'm with him. Whenever he surprises us, I'm the one who always faints. Because of that, I'm pretty sure he thinks that I'm weird. But I'm happy that he considers me a member of his circle of friends. All the moments I had with him makes my heart pound.

I hated to leave Team 8. My fellow Team 8 members – Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, are always looking after me as if I'm their little sister. Whenever I had problems, they are always there to help me out as much as they could. Kurenai-sensei, the teacher who guides the three of us, treated me like I'm her daughter, especially when my father saw me as a burden. She was always there to make me feel like I'm not a failure. I'll always miss them.

I hated to leave everyone – my classmates, my teachers, and even the school staff.

But I must and I have to. Father decided this and I can't negate father's decisions.

I didn't notice that… warm tears flowed to my cheeks. Sheesh! W-Why am I like this? I'm not a little cry-baby anymore! Father would tell me that I'm weak if he saw me like this! S-Stop it, Hinata! Stop crying!

I took a from my uniform's pocket. G-Great… This is the handkerchief Sakura-chan gave me when the four of us exchanged gifts! My tears flowed faster. I wiped them off before Kou-san could even notice. I did my best to stop myself from crying. I don't want my future classmates to see my eyes like this.

Right now, I'm riding this 'limousine' as they call it.

I don't really ride this vehicle much for Konoha High is only a walking-distance away from our mansion and I always walk when going there.

The limo stopped.

I took my bag and got down from the car. I didn't let Kou-san to open the door for me. I could do it myself and I want to be as independent as possible.

W-Woah… I didn't expect that… Ouran High School was _this_ big! Ouran High is three times bigger than Konoha Academy! I just hope I don't get lost!

"T-Thank you, Kou-san, for taking me here." I thanked Kou Hyuuga, my caretaker since I was little and also a relative from the branch family, who was driving the limo.

"No problem, Hinata-sama." he replied before driving off.

I smiled as I walked away, going to the main entrance.

Many other students are walking too. I walked on the side, hoping that no one would notice a new girl at school. I heard that some girls give the 'new girl' a hard time on her first day. Please let me blend into the background!

Just then two guys - or should I say twins arrived. They have auburn hair and amber eyes. Why do they seem so familiar? It's like I've met them before. The more I think about it, the more I can't remember. Oh well… I might remember them soon. And maybe I just saw them in a public place.

I could see all the girls look at them with admiration, squealing like they've seen the most gorgeous guys in the world. They must be pretty popular, especially with the girls. Well… I must admit they're pretty handsome, for the only girl who didn't fall for the cool good-looking Uchiha in our class in Konoha Academy.

I continued walking. This is a great opportunity for me to get into the school without being noticed since all eyes were on the twins. I looked back. They're walking to the entrance, getting nearer and nearer to where I'm currently standing.

I gave way to them. I don't want messing with anyone, especially someone popular. That'll be a lot of trouble.

They passed by me, without even giving me a glance, not that I'm expecting for them to look at me. It's just that I don't want anyone to notice me today.

I entered the school building. I kept walking and walking through hallways and climbing stairs. Wow… even the hallways are elegantly decorated! There are large and sparkling chandeliers hanging under the ceiling. Even the doorknobs look like they're made up of gold! W-Wait… Hinata! You're not here to sight-see! You've got classes to attend to. Wait… where am I?! O-Oh no…

I'm lost.

Just then, I saw a guy from about eight meters ago. He was about as tall as I am. He has short brown hair and big doll-like brown eyes.

Maybe I should ask him. Maybe I should. I don't want to remain lost. And I don't want to be late for being lost either.

I walked towards him. O-Oh my… I'm getting nervous again! T-This is what I'm like whenever I try approaching someone I don't know! You could do this, Hinata. New school. New student profile. Don't let them see you as a weird demure girl again!

As I was getting nearer with each little step I'm taking, it seemed like he's or she's a cross dresser but I can't be so sure. It's my first time seeing him after all. Hinataaa! Don't judge a person you're about to meet! But… I can't help it. He really looks like a girl… or… he's just good looking that way?

Now I'm in front of him.

"U-Um… C-Can you please help me? I-I'm lost…" I asked him shyly, looking down to my feet. My heart kept beating faster! I'm so nervous! Why is it that I'm not good with people?!

"Sure!" he replied enthusiastically with a friendly smile stretched his face. "What's your class?" He seems friendly. I thought rich kids are snobby and would reply, 'Don't bother me, new girl!' but he didn't. I guess I was wrong about them.

"C-Class 1-A…" I replied, still looking down.

"So we're in the same class! You must be a transferee," he told me cheerfully with the same bright sunny smile. "Let's go there together!"

"O-Okay… T-Thank you… I'm Hyuuga Hinata… by the way…" I replied. Should I have told him my name? Maybe he didn't really care about who I am!

"Fujioka Haruhi! Nice to meet you," he replied, smiling, while I was expecting an 'I don't care' for an answer. He's friendly… Thank goodness I approached the right person!

So we are on our way to class. I felt the urge to ask him if he's a cross dresser. Darn it, Hinata! That's butting in to people's personal lives! Don't even think of asking!

"U-Um Fujioka-san… c-can I ask a question?" I asked. N-No! You're NOT going to ask him!

"Sure! But please, just call me Haruhi," he replied, with his admirable smile (which I could have fallen for if only I wasn't … in-like with … Naru – N-NEVERMIND!). I felt at ease with his friendliness.

"U-Um… A-Are you… c-crossdressing…?" I couldn't stop myself from asking! "A-Ah! Sorry! I-I-I shouldn't have asked!" I took it back.

I could say that he, rather she, was shocked by my question. Judging by her reaction, I think that I'm right. I'm not sure of it though…

"W-Well… How did you know about that?" she replied with a sheepish smile. "Don't worry… It's okay… You're the second person who saw through it!" She giggled a little.

It's final. Haruhi-san is a cross dresser.

"I-I just… kind of… feel it…" I explained.

Before I knew it, the classroom is already in front of us. One of the two doors is opened so I could see that a lot of my new classmates are already inside. They all look… lady-like, pretty, and well, rich.

"Well, maybe I'll tell you later. Classes are about to start," said Haruhi-san.

"S-Sure…"

We both entered the classroom. I stopped there, at the door. My knees shook. I'm… I'm n-nervous again. I think Haruhi-san didn't notice, for she kept walking until she took a seat. Then she saw me, she signalled me to go there and take a seat too, but I shook my head quickly and looked down at my feet. I-If some of my classmates notice me here, my face might turn strawberry-pink again! I-It's embarrassing! Why am I so shy?

After less than five minutes, the teacher arrived. She has a kind face, so I felt a bit calmer. Oh how I wish my teacher is Kurenai-sensei!

"You must be Hyuuga Hinata," she said.

"Y-Yes! It's nice to meet you, sensei…"

"I'll introduce you to the class. Follow me, Miss Hyuuga," she said with a reassuring smile.

"T-Thank you…"

We entered the classroom. I followed my new teacher. I stood beside her, looking down at the floor.

"Class, I know you all know each other now, since you're all classmates last semester but you have another classmate joining you today." Then she turned to me. "Miss Hyuuga, please introduce yourself."

"Y-Yes!" I said. You could do this, Hinata! Do your best! Make your voice louder this time. "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata. P-Pleased to meet you…" W-Was it okay? First impressions count!

"Kawaii!" some of them exclaimed.

I blushed. Are they serious? I-I'm n-not cute! That's not the right adjective to describe me! If they saw Sakura-chan's girly aura, Ino-chan's lady-like charisma, and Tenten-chan's Chinese-like charm, they would take back what they said!

"Hyuuga! Are you a part of the Hyuuga clan, known for their excellent battle skill?" another one asked.

"Are you the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, president of the Hyuuga Enterprises?" said another.

"Y-Yes…" I blushed involuntarily. How did these people knew that much? And when is this attention going to stop? A timid girl like me dislikes attention! Please! Pay attention at the class' Miss Popular or the class' Prince Charming!

"Okay class, silence please! You may ask Miss Hyuuga at free period. Miss Hyuuga, please sit there," she said as she pointed to an empty seat… beside the… twins I just saw earlier… a-and… Haruhi-san. Good. It's Haruhi-san but why does it have to be beside the popular twins? I don't want ANY attention! If girls would look at them, they would also look at the girl beside them!

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" I bowed and walked towards the seat. Why is… everyone still looking at me? I can't take any more of this!

I sat and smiled bashfully at Haruhi-san.

The twins just looked at me with one of their eyebrows raised.

After a while, it's lunch time.

Everyone seemed to get along with each other, leaving me an outcast. Nobody was that friendly enough to approach me and ask me to join them for lunch. I thought it also happens here, for some schools also practice that. Maybe it is because of Hyuugas are known to be quite snobby. And maybe I give off those vibes for I don't talk with anyone much right now but it's all because of my shyness and not of a snobbish behaviour! I wonder why everyone thinks that… Oh I wish I could change how people look at Hyuugas! But how could I do that with my shyness?

I decided to eat alone. I'm still not ready to socialize and everyone is out in the cafeteria, so where would I eat? In the classroom or at the cafeteria? Probably the classroom, since I have a boxed lunch right now which I made before going to school. There is no need for me to go the cafeteria. I've got everything I need.

I start to eat my boxed lunch.

Great… I really feel different here. A loner, an outcast. Contrasting to who I am at Konoha Academy. Sakura-chan is not here to talk about Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan isn't here to tell us about her date with Shikamaru-kun, and Tenten-chan is also not here to ask about Neji-nii-san. The more I remember them, the more depressed I get. G-Great… my tears are flowing again. I wiped them off as soon as I noticed them. Tears are a sign of weakness… I-I… can't help it… I miss my friends, the groups we have during lunch time, and the usual insults I hear from Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun aimed at each other which never fails to make me smile a little with Naruto-kun's energetic fashion.

J-Just… eat your bento… Hinata…

After a while, I'm done. And everyone started to go in. Then the classes started again.

Soon enough, it's dismissal time. Phew.

"So, about your question earlier just please go to the third music room… The host club… I'll be waiting there…" Haruhi-san said with a smile.

"Haruhi-chan…" one of the twins said.

"…off to the Host Club!" the other continued, as they pulled poor Haruhi-san out while running. Reminds me of my old school…

I waved good bye. Wait, I should follow them! I want to know about… her crossdressing… But maybe it wasn't such a good idea, meddling with people's lives?

But it was too late. They were out of sight when I left the classroom with my bag.

Oh well… I sighed. I have to walk towards there. Wait… did I saw a map on the bulletin board beside the classroom? Lucky me!

I walked to the bulletin board and studied the map closely… Hmm… 3rd Music Room… I looked for its label on the map. It's upstairs. I memorized the directions then I left for the music room

* * *

Pleaaassseee tell me what you think! *begs* O-ne-gai! (^);  
I hope you enjoyed it!

Sincerely yours,  
Eru-chii


	2. The Host Club

**Hinata's POV**

Now, I'm walking to this '3rd Music Room' which also seems to be the Host Club, as I've heard from the familiar twins who were pulling Haruhi-san earlier.

I walked through the stairs and the quiet hallways.

Am I going to fit in to this school? If I'm going to be the heiress of the Hyuuga Enterprises, I shouldn't be this shy.

Will my friends still be my friends? Please, I don't want them to forget about me!

Am I going to find new ones? I mean, I want to find new friends… but of course, they won't ever replace Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Tenten-chan.

How would Naruto-kun react after finding out that I'm not his classmate anymore? Could he have missed – D-Don't assume too much, Hinata! But somewhere… deep inside me… I could feel that… I wanted him to, like some part in his life suddenly went missing…

I keep walking and walking. Now I'm in front of the room. The doors are closed.

Should I knock first? Yes. I should. It's a sign of being polite. I knocked five times.

Maybe I should open the door? There's no response from my knocking. And… besides, I think they already know that someone is outside, waiting to enter.

I turned the door knob and pushed the door to open it.

There's a… blinding bright light as… rose petals fell gently towards me. W-What the…? What's with this room?

Then I could see seven guys standing there… and Haruhi-san is one of them! So are

"Welcome to the Host Club!" they all said in unison.

This blonde guy with blue eyes is walking towards me. He looks like a sophomore. Ummm… have to admit that he's handsome too… like the other guys in here…

"Good afternoon, my princess." He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed uncontrollably. Why is this handsome guy calling me a princess and kissing my hand?!

"U-Ummm," is all I could manage to say.

"I could see this beautiful fair princess is new to this school," he said with a sparkling aura. H-He… looks like a prince from a fairy tale book that escaped to the real world…

I nodded. Why is it that he kept calling me "a princess"?! And my face is also in the light shade of pink! Could he notice this?

"May I ask the name of my princess?" he asked. Could he please stop calling me "princess"?! I'm blushing more with the way he calls me that I might faint! A-And… I've never been inside a room with seven – I mean six handsome guys!

"H-Hyuuga H-H-Hinata," I answered, stammering.

"A beautiful name befitting a pretty princess!" he said. My cheeks are warm! A-And… "Hinata" doesn't fit who I am… Hinata means "a sunny place" and "sunshine". I'm not a sunny person like Naruto-kun… but that's the kind of person… I want to be… since it's also the name my dear mother gave me.

"T-T-Thank you…"

"So let me introduce you to everyone here… That's Kyoya, the cool type," He points to a guy with black hair and glasses. I could say that he looks smart and responsible and he also gives off this cool aura as uhhh… Ouji-sempai (Senior Prince) described him.

"That's Hunny-sempai, our 'loli-shota' type," He points to a kid with curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Why is there a child here? Maybe he just looked like a kid in appearance. And Ouji-sempai called him "sempai" so… that means that he's a third year? T-That's nice and he's kinda…

"K-Kawaii…" I said. How did those words got out from my lips! H-How embarrassing!

"Awww! Thank you, Hina-chan! You're cute too!" Hunny-sempai exclaimed. I blushed a little. Wait, "Hina-chan"? Eh?

"The tall sempai beside Hunny-sempai is Mori-sempai, our strong type." Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai looked like they have a strong bond. He also doesn't seem to talk much… with his serious emotionless face.

"That is Hikaru and Kaoru, the devil type." He points to the twins who were also my classmates…the ones I saw earlier in the school entrance. Their names are also familiar… have we ever met before? I really can't remember…

"That is Haruhi, the natural."

So Haruhi-san is also a host… I wonder why? Are these guys aware that she's a girl? And why would she think of becoming a host?

"And I'm Tamaki, the princely type," he said as he gently lifted my face near to his.

Oh my gosh! I'm blushing bright red! No one has been ever this close to my face!

With the reflexes my arms and hands have, I pushed him so hard! He fell on the half the other side of the room when he touched the ground… No! First impressions count! What have I done? It was entirely involuntary!

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! P-P-Please forgive m-me!" Please do! I bowed a lot of times.

Kyoya was busily using his laptop then he said, "Tamaki, maybe I should inform you that Hinata Hyuuga is a part of a family who uses elite combat skills…"

"Yeah..." Hikaru-kun said.

"She was the center of attention this morning," Kaoru-kun continued.

How did they know much about my family? Maybe I weren't aware of my family's fame…

"Really…? Our princess is good at combat?" Tamaki tries to stand up… He's really hurt… I must do something!

I walked to him and lent a hand.

"I-I'm really sorry… p-please allow me t-to take you to the infirmary…" I offered him…

"I'm fine, my princess," he said as he stood up. "So milady, what took you here?"

"I-I… w-wanted to… talk to Haruhi-san…"

"Oh sure… Now I'll tell you," Haruhi-san replied. "Please excuse us."

She stood up and took me to a corner of a room, quite far from the host club members.

"Well the reason is… I broke a vase which is in auction by the host club. It amounts to eight million yen."

"E-Eight million?" What a large amount for a vase! Do rich people really like to throw their money away? It's just a vase!

"Yes, I should repay them by having one thousand ladies to request for me as a host."

"I-I see… B-But y-you can't you pay your debt with your family's money?" I'm pretty sure that everyone in this school are the children of rich people.

"Actually, I can't. I'm just a scholar here. I'm not rich like the others," she explained. E-Eh? Wow… She must be really smart. Someone like Shikamaru-kun?

Hmmm… I get it… She also looks pretty handsome as a guy… but she's also pretty as a lady. But why would they make her work as a host, knowing that she's actually a female?

And… I would like helping her out, paying at least half of her debt… but I'm too shy to ask father. He'd think that I'm the one who'll be throwing money away!

"I-I… would really like t-to help… but… w-what can I do?" I asked. I really want to help her out. Well, she did help me this morning. If she didn't help me, I would've been late! That'll cause more embarrassment for me, and maybe the Hyuuga clan too. They'd think that we have a weak sense of direction. I should really repay her.

"Well… please don't…" Haruhi-san replied.

"P-Please… I-I want to h-help… It would be my thank-you f-for you being my first friend i-in Ouran..."

"Really… you… really want to help, Hyuuga-san?" Her face lightened up.

"Y-Yeah! I-I really want to!"

"So… how do we do this… um…" Haruhi thought for a while. "I got it! Maybe you could… ask for me as a host…when you have free time, that is…?"

"S-Sure!" That would be okay… I really want to have someone to talk to and be friends with. I really miss my friends.

"Thanks, Hina- I mean Hyuuga-san! That would be a great help… but if only you have time… I don't want to bother you so much…"

"N-No! I-I don't have anything much to do so… and you can just call me Hinata-chan, F-Fujioka-san!" I'm not really used to my friends calling me Hyuuga-san or Hyuuga-sama. It feels like it's too formal. It's not like we're in some formal party. I just don't want to feel like I'm part of the Hyuugas with high social standing. I just want to feel normal with them.

"Sure. That goes the same way to you too… call me Haruhi, 'kay?"

"O-Okay."

We shook hands, both smiling. I have a nice feeling that we could be great friends. O-Or maybe just friends… anything would do… it depends if she wants to be friends with me…

"Oh my my! Haruhi and princess seem to get along with each other! I'm so glad!" Tamaki-sempai said, "But what with the oh-so-private conversation you got there?"

"It's out of your business, Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi-san answered coldly, turning her back on Tamaki-sempai.

"Haruhi! Not that harsh! You're making daddy sad!" He replied as showed his puppy teary eyes.

"Alright, alright! I'll say it! She just uncovered my secret! I just told her all about it!" Haruhi-san said, annoyed.

"What? You told her?" Tamaki said, but now, in unison with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yeah… I think she could be trusted," she answered them and winked at me. I-I-I'm trustworthy? She trusts me? I won't ever break that trust! It makes me… kind of happy!

With that answer, Tamaki, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, and Hunny-sempai ran towards me. Why do these people seem a little… weird? And why are their faces so near to my face? I-I'm blushing again!

"Please keep it, Hina-chaaan!" Hunny-sempai begged. I blushed with his cute face.

"Yeah! Keep it! Keep it!" the twins said in unison.

"Please, my princess." Tamaki-sempai begged while holding my hand, which made me blush harder.

Haruhi-san rolled her eyes and approached me to my 'rescue'. She pulled Tamaki-sempai and the twins away from me. I sighed with relief.

"I-I w-would k-keep i-it a-a-a s-s-s-secret!" These people made my shuttering increase!

"Oh please! Why would I trust her if she won't keep it?" Haruhi-san said, annoyed.

"We're just," Hikaru-kun said.

"…making sure," Kaoru-kun continued.

"Yes, my princess… We wanted our Haruhi to stay longer," Tamaki-sempai said as he bent and kissed my hand. I blushed uncontrollably. I'm guessing… they're treating Haruhi-san like a little sister! Just like… Kiba-kun and Shino-kun… treat me… I feel home – school sick again!

"Tamaki-sempai! Don't do that to Hinata-san! You could see that she's still shy around people!" Haruhi-san exclaimed, again to my rescue. She really is my rescuer! S-So… m-m-my shyness is… obvious…

"What? Our princess is shy?" Tamaki questioned the obvious.

"Obviously," the twins pointed out in unison. I think it's pretty nice that twins get to say things at the same time. It's like their minds are connected… something like that.

"U-Um… m-maybe y-you c-could just call me Hinata…?" I requested. I don't want to be called as 'princess' by Tamaki-sempai for the whole semester!

"Okay, if you insist, Hinata-chan." Tamaki-sempai said.

"T-Thanks…" I said. I looked at the time. WHAT? It's almost time for my training! Great! I don't want to anger father once again! I feel… rejected.

"I-I have t-t-to go! S-See you all tomorrow… I-I guess…" I said as I ran outside the host club and out of the school. I didn't even let them say another word. Anyway, I saw Kou-san with the 'limo' behind him. Great! I've made him wait for long! Gosh, I'm so sorry!

"I-I'm sorry…" I told him as I ride the 'limo'.

"No problem, young mistress… Our problem now is to hurry back home," he answered as he got in and started driving.

So now I'm anxious at father's reaction but the thought of the host club is still in my head. Are they just acting nice because they are hosts or are they really the opposite? If I'm going to stay there, being Haruhi-san's costumer, I should know… but… maybe … not… I'm just going there to help Haruhi-san, right? Maybe I shouldn't bother. I don't want to be referred to as a busybody.

Then we arrived to the mansion… I bet father is waiting in the dojo. I quickly got out from the 'limo' and ran towards my room. I changed my clothes, from my yellow uniform to my training clothes, and then ran to the dojo. Great. It tires me already! But… I must not show it to father. As I open the door, I could see father, sitting there…

"You're five minutes late, Hinata," he said as I got in. Wait… why is he showing a calmer face rather than an angered one?

"S-S-Sorry… father…"

"What did you do?"

"I-I… made… friends… at school," I answered. I couldn't possibly tell him that I went to the host club, right?

"Good." He answered CALMLY. This is so unexpected.

"I-I'm sorry, father… f-for I was late because of that… r-reason…"

He nodded.

"I want you to socialize more. Either by joining a club or anything else. Just make sure it won't be a bad influence to you." Exactly what I once wanted but hard to do. Why is he like this right now? It feels… different.

"Y-Yes, father!"

"Now onto your training." He stood up and we began.

"Yes!"

So that's how my first school day ended.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!

Sincerely yours,  
Eru-chii


	3. A Kindergarten Reunion!

**Kaoru's POV**

Currently, we're entering the school building with my beloved brother, Hikaru. As usual, some girls looked our way… and as usual… we went to our class and greeted Haruhi.

"Good morning, Haruhi!" we said in unison.

"Good morning…" she replied with her heart-melting bright smile.

Yeah… very usual and indifferent… then my eyes turned to that girl seated in front of her, looking out the window. The transfer student. That girl with dark hair and pale eyes. That Hyuuga girl. Maybe things aren't that usual at all. She is a new sight. She just transferred yesterday, right?

Come to think of it, she's kinda shy. Is it because she's new here? Well, that's usual. But maybe she's not shy at all. She's just not used to people here and maybe she misses her friends. She might actually turn out to be one of those outgoing girls in this class.

She faced the three of us shyly.

"G-Good morning… H-Hitachiin-kun…" she stammered then smiled. Is she too lazy to say our names, forgot them, or what? She's being formal? She's just uninterested in us? But almost all of the girls in our class are crushing on us! The heck? She's not even trying to tell us apart!

"Which one?" Hikaru and I said in unison, giving her an emotionless look.

"B-Both of y-you…" she replied and looked down to her feet. Seems like she's intimidated. Is that good? Or are we torturing a transferee? Oh, never mind that.

"Who are we again?"

"H-Hikaru-kun and K-Kaoru-kun…" Good. She knew our names after all. That felt quite a relief, I guess?

"Well… you should start…" Hikaru began…

"…calling us by our names…" I continued.

"O-Okay… I-I'm sorry…I-I'm just trying t-to be polite…" she replied, looking down. So that's why.

"Hey, don't be so mean with Hinata!" Haruhi interrupted.

"I-It's okay… H-Haruhi-san…" Is she too good to be true? Or is she just that kind?

"Yes Haruhi…" Hikaru began

"…It's okay. She said so herself," I continued.

And so, Haruhi looked annoyed.

After a while, more and more of our classmates arrived. I was staring at Hinata for a few minutes there. Good thing no one noticed.

Class started when the teacher arrived.

Before I knew it, it was already dismissal time. As usual, we zoomed off to the host club carrying Haruhi along. As we arrived, Tamaki-senpai approached Haruhi and hugged her.

"At last! My dearest daughter arrived!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"Cut it out, Tamaki-senpai!"

I bet Hikaru is kind of 'jealous' because he likes Haruhi. Well, I did too, only a bit lesser than Hikaru's. Once it was actually equal to him, I even confessed to Haruhi. But then I realized that my relationship with Hikaru is more important than my feelings for Haruhi, so I gave up on it. By this time, I'm trying to keep my feelings away from her. Maybe I should decrease my feelings? Or completely erase it? How do you do that anyway?!

Just then, Hinata arrived. She's too early! She's into it too much.

"My princess, I'm sorry to say, but you're too early today," Tamaki-senpai told her.

"I-Is t-that so…? I-I'm sorry t-then…I-I'll come back later…" She smiled nervously and started to leave.

"Wait, Hinata!" Haruhi stopped her.

"Y-Yes?"

Haruhi turned to Tamaki-senpai and said, "Maybe she could stay here… It's only minutes before we start. About fifteen minutes…"

"If my daughter says so, then I must agree!"

Haruhi turned to Hinata and smiled. Hinata smiled back.

Kyoya-senpai was using his laptop (as usual) and turned to Hinata. "Maybe you could fill-up some personal information, Hyuuga-san, if it's okay with you."

"O-Okay…" She walked towards Kyoya-senpai and he started asking questions. Each answer given by Hinata, he types it down on his laptop.

"How old are you, Hyuuga-san?"

"F-Fifteen…"

"Your full name?"

"Hyuuga Hinata…"

"Where did you study during your preschool years?"

"K-Konoha A-Academy…"

Konoha Academy?! Maybe that was why she was so familiar! Hikaru and I studied there in our kindergarten years. I haven't mentioned it but she looked like my uhhh… n-never mind. Only one way to find out…

"Class A?" I interrupted.

"Y-Yes…"

"Then she must be our classmate, Kaoru," Hikaru said.

"Affirmative, Hikaru…" I replied.

She looked at us with some shock in her eyes.

"W-Were you… t-the ones … s-seated next to… me…?" She asked, with a slight blush covering her face.

"Yes!" We replied in unison.

"N-Nice t-to see you … a-again… I-It has been years…" She said with her shy smile.

"Really? You were classmates in kindergarten? Yay! A reunion!" Hunny-senpai said.

Me, Hikaru and Hinata smiled.

Hmmm… a reunion with a kindergarten classmate huh? Well, actually… she's not just a classmate for me… Alright, alright. I'm going to admit it. She… was… my crush back then… I never told it to anyone… not even to Hikaru, for it was always us… no one ever entered our lives. Some of the reasons I liked her once? She didn't seem to try to make us like her… and… She could tell us apart… Well, we never asked her to, but when she needs to ask us something, she says our names completely right… She says 'H-Hikaru-kun' to Hikaru, and 'K-Kaoru-kun' to me.

"Very interesting." Kyoya-senpai interrupted my thoughts, as he continues to type every information he heard.

Just then, the other girls arrived, and we started our 'hosting'.

* * *

**How was it…? Sorry if it took so long! T.T It's summer vacation here… and there are only a few times I get in the mood to continue this… Sorry 'bout that and this 'short' chapter! Please review! ^_^**


	4. You are now our maid!

**Hinata's POV**

I guess it started out as an ordinary day for everyone. Not for me though. An 'ordinary day' for me is a day as a Konoha Academy Student. I think it would take a long time before I could consider my Ouran High School student days 'ordinary'. Everything is different. We don't have these 'host clubs' and rich kid's lifestyle in Konoha Academy. For me, it's another day of 'fitting-in hardships'.

"Thank you very much, Kou-san!" I thanked him as he opened the door of the car for me to come out and go to school. Good think we didn't use the limo today. I don't want anything to fancy that would get attention for me. No attention for me please!

"No problem, Hinata-sama. It's my duty to assist you." He replied, got in the car, and drove off.

I watched the car go further and further until it was out of sight. I sighed. Here we go again… another day of trying to fit in. Wait, maybe not so bad after all. I think I could consider Haruhi-san as a friend. That's still something, right?

I smiled as I thought of her being my friend and started on my way towards our classroom.

As I was getting nearer the classroom, I saw the Hitachiin twins on their way to the classroom too. Hmmm… I was earlier yesterday that's why I don't have any morning-outside-the-classroom encounter with them. Wait, they're my kindergarten classmates. Does that even help? They didn't even talk to anyone else in case they need to. Plus, they were my seatmates that time. So I have to get along with them very well. Result? Fail. What can a shy girl like me do to make those do-not-enter-our-lives twins like me? Although they changed through the years. The once anti-social twins turned into host twins. What a big and odd change is that? Huh? Did I actually think of being friends of them? Not that I don't want to, but I just want to fit in not become popular. And being friends with popular guys will give me a possibility of being popular too. Haruhi-san is popular. Wha-? Ugh. Never mind. 

And then they went in the classroom. I made sure that they didn't notice me. Then I went in too and went straight to my seat.

"Good morning, Hinata!" Haruhi-san greeted me with her bright smile.

"Good morning, Haruhi-sa-kun! Haruhi-kun!" I replied and smiled nervously. I almost let her secret slip just because of honorifics!

"S-Sorry… I-I'll try not to d-do it again…" I whispered.

"It's okay. Thank you for keeping it though…" She replied softly, still smiling.

Phew! Relieved, I smiled back.

Then I saw two pairs of eyes staring at us.

"How rude of you…" Hikaru-kun started.

"- to ignore us, Haruhi and Hinata." Kaoru-kun continued.

Rude? I didn't mean to be rude! I just- never mind.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" I apologized.

Haruhi-san rolled her eyes. 

Then the teacher arrived and the classes started.

Time passed. Before I know it, we were already dismissed. Now I have to keep my promise and the school day is over.

I watched the twins and Haruhi-san run off towards the host club room. Because I don't want to be early again, I took my time fixing my things and going there. As I opened the door, rose petals fell on me. I wonder where they get those rose petals…

"Welcome to the Host Club!" They all said at the same time.

Huh? There are still no girls here! I'm early again!

"E-Early again… A-Am I…?" I asked.

"You're just a few minutes early. We also got ready early too." Kyoya-senpai answered.

"But it's okay, my princess. You can stay here for a while." Tamaki-senpai said, with his sparkling aura.

"Yes, yes! Stay for a while, Hina-chan!" Hunny-senpai said.

A smirk formed in the Hitachiin twins' faces.

Haruhi-san sighed. I guess she already know what they're up to. I don't. I have no idea, but then I got nervous.

"Why don't we try our new act with you…" Hikaru-kun started, guiding my face go up close to his. I started blushing unconsciously.

"…Hinata-chan?" Kaoru-kun continued, as his face bent closer to mine, about the same distance Hikaru-kun's face is.

Now, my face is as red as a tomato. Then I did something involuntarily again. I pushed them away from me with all my might. They fell on the ground about the same distance where Tamaki-senpai fell the other day.

"I-I'm sorry! P-Please for-g-give me!" I apologized.

"Oww…" Hikaru-kun said as he started to get up and lend his hand to Kaoru-kun.

"Kaoru-kun grabbed his brother's hand, got up, and said, "Yeah… it really hurts…"

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I'll do a-anything! J-J-Just please forgive me!" I apologized again.

Their pained faces turned into smirks.

"Anything?" They answered in unison.

Uh-oh. There's no turning back now.

"Then be a part of the host club!" again, they said in unison.

WHAT? THEY HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

"W-W-What? I-I can't be a host a-and I can't help H-Haruhi-san that way!" I answered.

"You said anything, right?" Hikaru-kun asked, with a smirk on his face.

I nodded.

"And we didn't say that you'll be a host. You're gonna be our maid!" Kaoru-kun said.

"H-How c-can I help Haruhi-san that way?" I asked.

"Every single day of being our maid will be equivalent to two requests for Haruhi. Deal?" Hikaru-kun replied, grinning.

I gave up, so I nodded.

Haruhi-san interrupted. "You can't make Hinata work!"

"But she already accepted the offer." The twins answered at the same time.

Haruhi-san looked at Tamaki-senpai, asking for help.

"Aww… I'm sorry my dearest daughter! I can't argue with their agreements." He answered.

Then Haruhi-san approached me. "Is it really okay with you, Hinata?"

"Y-Yess… M-My father told me to join a club… a club that could help me socialize with other s-students… s-so I think it's okay…" I wonder if I could really socialize through this…

Haruhi-san gave up. "I'm sorry I got you into this, Hinata."

"N-No really! It's okay!"

Just then, I remembered that I have training today. I have to go home now.

"I-I'm sorry but I-I have to go… I-I have training today."

"What about-" Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun said in unison.

"Really? My daughter has training?" Tamaki-senpai cut them off.

"D-Daughter?" I asked.

"Oh! You still don't know? I'm your daddy, for I'm the founder of the host club. Kyoya is the mommy, for he is the co-founder. And everyone else is your siblings!" Tamaki-senpai replied, as he hugged Haruhi-san. "And now I have a new daughter!"

She sighed.

"Isn't it great, Mori? We have a new member!" Hunny-senpai said happily.

Mori-senpai nodded. Hmmm… he seems to be the silent-type… I didn't hear him say a word the whole time.

Wait… Training!

"I-I really have to go! My father is going to be disappointed!" I bowed and left the room without letting them say another word.

I rushed outside with my bag. I saw the car waiting there, with Kou-san beside it. I rushed to it. I opened the door myself and got in. I guess I'm too worried.

Surprised, he got in and started driving.

I sat still on my seat. Gosh. I got in to a club, not just any ordinary club, a host club! And I'm their maid!

Sheesh. So much for not being popular.


	5. A Maid's First Day

**Third Person POV  
-**

_So what does a host club maid do? _ Hinata thought, as she entered the host club room after class.

She saw everyone, waiting.

"Finally!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"We've been waiting for you, Hina-chan! Welcome back!" Hunny said as he greeted her cheerfully.

"Huh? W-Why?" she asked curiously.

A smirk formed on the twins' faces. "Well, there is something we want you to do."

"To wear, actually." Kyoya corrected them.

"W-What is it?" Hinata asked as if she doesn't have a clue. She was pretty sure it was a maid costume, since she is going to be their maid.

"A maid uniform, Hinata." Haruhi replied as she sighed worriedly.

"W-What's wrong with a maid uniform, Haruhi-san? I-Isn't it normal for a maid to wear a uniform? All the maids in our mansion wear one…"

"It is normal but-"

"Here it is!" the twins interrupted, showing everyone a maid uniform with lots of frills and ribbons, a short skirt, with matching cat-ear headband and lower than knees knee-socks.

Hinata's eyes widened with shock. This kind of uniform isn't actually the one she had imagined they would make her to wear; instead, it reminded her what she was forced to wear on a school fair, she felt insecure the whole day, since she had to stand outside their classroom the whole day to advertise their maid café. The only difference between the two is the colours and design.

"D-Do I r-r-really h-have to-"

"Yes!" The twins replied without even letting her finish her question.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I couldn't argue with their decision. Majority won." Haruhi apologized.

"But I really think Hina-chan would look cute in it! Don't you think so, Mori?" Hunny said, hugging Usa-chan. Mori nodded.

Hinata smiled shyly at Hunny. "T-Thank you, Hunny-senpai…" then turned to Haruhi and said, "I-It's okay, Haruhi-san… I-I wore something like this for a school fair."

Hinata took the uniform to the dressing room. After a while, the door opened and revealed Hinata in the maid costume. The skirt reached a bit higher than her knees. Her face was bright red.

Tamaki smiled proudly. Kyoya nodded approvingly. The twins grinned. A slight blush formed on Kaoru's face.

"Kawaii! She's as cute as Usa-chan!" Hunny giggled, showing Hinata his pink stuffed bunny.

"See? We told you it would suit her!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, yes." Tamaki agreed.

"I have to admit it does look nice on you, Hinata." Haruhi said.

"T-Thank you…" Hinata replied, blushing.

"Maybe we should make the skirt shorter…" Hikaru remarked.

"E-E-EHHH?" Hinata reacted.

"Pervert. It's fine already short enough! Wear it yourself if you want it shorter." Haruhi replied.

_Thaaaannk yooouuu Haaaruuuhii-saaann! _Hinata thought and sighed in relief.

"Okay, say 'nya~' at the end of every dialogue you say." Kaoru said.

"W-Why?"

Kaoru pointed to Hinata's cat-ear headband she wore. "Cat-ears." 

"U-Ummm… I-I'll try…"

Kaoru looked at her disapprovingly.

"N-nya~.. I-I'll try n-n-nya~"

"Needs improvement." Tamaki and Hikaru remarked as they shook their heads.

"Now, can you make tea, coffee, and hot chocolate?" Kyoya interrupted.

"Y-Yes…" Hinata replied.

"Can you bake and make sweets?"

Hinata nodded.

"Can you serve?"

"I-I-"

The doors started to open. Everyone knew what to do. They went to their places. Hinata tried to blend into the background but a few girls already noticed her, curious what she was doing there.

"Welcome to the host club!" Everyone said in unison as the girls entered while rose petals fell.

After a while, everyone did their tasks. Each host club member entertained their own costumers.

"Hinata!" Tamaki called for her.

Hinata rushed towards the table where Tamaki is. "Yes…?"

"Would you please serve each one of us a cup of tea and-" He took the hand of the girl beside him and asked, "What would you like with it, milady?"

The girl blushed. "A-A slice of chocolate cake would be fine…"

"Excellent choice! That's what I'm having too, Hinata."

Hinata nodded then looked at the other girls with Tamaki.

"We'll have what he's having!" They said.

"Okay… u-ummm… Mistresses…" Hinata bowed and walked towards the room where they keep the sweets and tea.

"Who's that girl, Tamaki-kun?" A costumer beside him asked Tamaki.

"That's our new maid, milady." Tamaki answered, smiling princely.

"I didn't know the host club is accepting maids!" Another girl remarked.

"Well, it's because something happened, milady. And I guess she had to pay for it." 

Hinata returned, serving each one of them a cup of tea and a slice of cake. "I-Is there… anything else?"

"No, nothing much, you may go."

"O-Okay…" Hinata bowed and left. She passed by Haruhi's corner. Haruhi took Hinata's hand.

"Is everything okay, Hinata? Is there anything I could help you with?" Haruhi asked.

"Kyaaaahhh! Haruhi-kun is such a gentleman!"Haruhi's three frequent costumers exclaimed.

Haruhi looked at them and smiled, in turn the girls reacted again in admiration. Hinata looked at them.

"E-Everything is … fine Haruhi-kun… I could still handle it… S-So thank you Haruhi-kun.. for your concern…" Hinata replied.

"Kawaii!" The three girls exclaimed, referring to Hinata. Hinata blushed upon hearing the comment.

"I heard you're one of Konoha Academy's most gifted students! An A's Student!" One of them said.

"Really, Hinata? No wonder you're in class A."

"I-I… never thought so…" Hinata replied.

"But is it true Konoha Academy excels more in sports and athletics?" Another girl asked.

Hinata thought for a while_. Yes, I think we're more on sports_, Hinata thought, _since we are trained and Konoha Academy has an history of training ninjas… N-Naruto-kun is… good in sports… but Sakura-chan and Ino-chan are also good in some healing techniques, Shikamaru-kun and Sasuke-kun are both some of the smartest guys in school- _

"Uhh.. Earth to Hinata?" The girl interrupted her thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata bowed. "I-I think… it quite excels in sports but… there are a lot of smart students in our class so…"

"I see!"

"U-Ummm… I-Is there anything you need?" Hinata asked.

Haruhi looked at the girls. They smiled and shook their heads.

"I don't think so… We're good!"

"Okay…" Hinata bowed.

"Nice talking to you!" One of the girls said, smiling.

Hinata nodded and smiled.

"Kawaiii!" They remarked.

Hinata smiled shyly, bowed and walked away.

"Hinata-chii!" A Hitachiin voice called out.

Hinata walked towards them. "Y-Yes…?" 

Kaoru gave her a did-you-forget-what-you-have-to-say look.

Hinata got the message. "N-Nya~"

Kaoru nodded approvingly.

"We need you to…" Hikaru started.

"…get us all something to eat." Kaoru continued.

"O-Okay… W-What would it be?" Hinata replied.

Kaoru gave her that look again.

"N-Nya~" She added.

"Two cups of coffee, two cups of hot chocolate and a cup of tea and…" Hikaru started.

"Two slices of mint cake, and three slices of strawberry cakes. Is that right?" Kaoru continued and turned to the other girls who nodded in response.

"A-Alright…n-nya~…" Hinata bowed and walked away. She went to the kitchen room of the club room. She found the cakes and took the slices needed. She finished preparing tea and hot chocolate. She was about to make coffee (the kind what a rich person would buy) when she found out that all they have is instant coffee, which confused her a lot. Having no other choice, she used the instant coffee, glad that she paid attention when her teachers in Konoha Academy made their coffee while she was waiting in the faculty room for any orders from her teacher.

When she returned, carrying two trays of cake slices, cups of coffee, tea, and hot chocolate, she saw the twins in the middle of their 'brotherly love' act.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said as his head turned downwards.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru replied as he held Kaoru's face next to his.

"Kyaaaahhh! It's so touching!" Exclaimed their customers.

"U-Ummm… H-Here's your order… nya~…" Hinata said softly, as she put their orders on the table.

"Huh… Took you long enough…" Kaoru remarked.

"I guess you can't blame her. She's new, Kaoru. I guess Kaoru's just really hungry, and this is how he also reacted to a maid at home." Hikaru replied.

"Really?" a girl asked.

"Yeah… I could tell he was hungry." Hikaru replied.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said softly.

Hikaru giggled with the other girls.

"Hikaru! You're embarrassing me!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kaoru; I couldn't help but notice how cute you were back then." Hikaru replied as he moved Kaoru's face close to his (again).

"Brotherly love!" the girls exclaimed.

Hinata walked away silently, hoping she wasn't noticed much.

"Could you still handle it?" Kyoya asked, as he walked towards Hinata when his time is up with his costumers.

Hinata nodded.

"Tamaki's selling point is his sweet talks with his guests, for the Hitachiin twins' is their so-called 'forbidden brotherly love', Hunny-senpai's is his childish appearance and personality, Mori-senpai's is his quiet nature, while Haruhi's is her talking naturally with her guests." Kyoya informed her.

"I-I see… W-Wait… S-Since Haruhi-san is a girl, why did she have to be a … host instead of a m-maid?" Hinata asked softly.

"It's because at first, she dressed like a male and her voice is low too, so we thought of her as a male and she was first an errand boy. When Tamaki noticed that she looks like a girl and could be a handsome guy, we gave her a make-over into a host… Later, Tamaki noticed she was actually a girl. Since a lot of costumers already liked her services, she remained as a host until she repays her debt."

"S-So that's why… W-What about that instant coffee?"

"What do you mean?"

"I-Instead of having grinded coffee beans, you have instant coffee, w-which is quite unexpected for high class people."

"They refer to it as 'commoner's coffee'. Ever since Haruhi bought instant coffee instead of grinded coffee beans, Tamaki and the others preferred it more because it is easier to make and is not half bad. I too, because it is cheaper."

"I-I see…"

After a couple more minutes, club hours are over. They were all cleaning up their places and Hinata helped each one of them. When they were all finished, it was time to go home. Hinata was dressed up again in her school uniform.

"Hey Hinata, don't you think your father might scold you for going home later than the dismissal time?" Haruhi asked, as everyone was walking in the hallway.

"M-My training is now four days a week since I told him I joined a club." Hinata replied.

"Okay…"said Haruhi.

Later that afternoon, at the Hitachiin household, in the twins' room, the twins were resting for a while.

"Hey Hikaru, what do you think of Hinata?" Kaoru asked.

"I guess she's fine… a little weird I guess… She's too shy and keeps shuttering. Why'd you ask?" Hikaru answered.

"Nothing… Speaking of Hinata… could I tell you something?"

"Duh. I'm your brother for crying out loud!" Hikaru laughed, so did Kaoru.

"Well… She's our seatmate back in kindergarten, right?"

"Yeah…"

"U-Ummm… You see… She's my… first…"

"First?"

"…crush…"

"What? Wait… now or back then?"

"Back then… Sorry for breaking the rule… and not telling you sooner…" 

"No problem bro. It already happened. At least you told me, right?"

"Yeah…Thanks."

**Sorry if it's boring… **

**But please review! *puppy dawg eyes***

**Thanks for all the reviews though! I appreciate it and jump for joy every time I get an alert proving someone is actually reading this… =w=**

**Anyway, I think the story would be switching points of view in each chapter.. (depending on my mood.. hehe) But I might accept suggestions whose POV would be next… (except if I couldn't handle it )**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	6. Operation: Trait Listing

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I've been really busy with school! To make up for it, I wrote the longest chapter I ever wrote/typed yet. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for everyone who reviewed and put this fic in their Story Alert and Favourite Stories! Just made me want to continue this more. :)

Vocabulary: (just in case you dear reader need it ^_^)  
-pyon –an honorific used for rabbits or rabbit-eared people.

Usa-mimi –when translated to Japanese, it means 'Rabbit-eared'

Onii-chan – 'Big Brother' in Japanese.

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

So just yesterday, something really out-of-the-ordinary happened. My twin brother, Kaoru, told me that he had a childhood crush – the pale-eyed indigo-haired Hyuuga girl who happened to be our kindergarten classmate and current high school classmate and club mate.

Not that I'm totally against it since there's no point fussing about something that happened for like, twelve years ago, but what in the world did Kaoru see on a weird shy girl? Now my curiosity is killing me.

Right now, we're chilling in the host club room, waiting for the costumers arrive. Maybe I'll try to find out what Kaoru might've liked in 'Hina-chan'? Just out of curiosity and fun, for Hinata doesn't seem to have changed much throughout the years. Yes, she might have grown taller and looked more mature, but the way she reacted to things and her shyness, didn't seem to change.

Maybe I should do it?

Operation Trait Listing: Initiated.

Hinata is currently doing her homework on the far side of the room. She's a studious student? Of course she is! Why would she be in Class 1-A if she isn't? Then I'll add that in my list.

I analysed her from head to toe. She has long, silky indigo hair that falls just above her waist, gentle iris-less lilac-shaded eyes which are the trademark of a Hyuuga, smooth pale skin, a body that's not too fat or not too skinny, and brea – wait, why am I looking at that part? FYI, I am not a perv like a certain sophomore blonde out there.

Exempting the pervy part, I could actually describe her as 'cute' and admirable, and I wouldn't be surprised if some guy came barging in to the room and confess to Hinata starting with the words "when I first laid eyes on you". Just by looking at her, you might actually compare her to a 'Yamato Nadeshiko' - a perfect Japanese lady. And that's number 2.

She closed her book and put it in her bag beside the chair she's sitting on.

"Done with the homework, Hinata?" Haruhi asked with her signature smile that makes some girls and certain guys out there fall for her. And yes, I admit that I fell for her.

Hinata nodded in response to Haruhi's question and returned a shy smile.

"Hiiinaa-chaaan!" said a childish, cutesy, loli-shota voice.

"Y-Yes, H-Hunny-sempai?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Why don't you go change to your maid outfit already? I have a surprise for you! Please do me a favour Hina-chan and wear the outfit in the dressing room!" Hunny-sempai said with his cheery pink flowery aura.

A soft shade of pink covered Hinata's face the moment she heard the words "maid outfit". Obviously, she didn't like her experience yesterday but she doesn't have a choice as the host club's maid, thanks to us!

"Why, yes Hinata! Why don't you wear your uniform already?" Kaoru and I said in unison, as usual.

Haruhi sighed. Tamaki-sempai looked to our direction. Kyoya-sempai continued to type in his laptop. Mori-sempai stood by Hunny-sempai's side.

"O-Okay…" Hinata said finally as she stood up and walked towards the dressing room.

"Yay! Go Hina-chan!" Hunny-sempai cheered.

Hinata gave him a shy smile as she walked in to the dressing room and closed the door. After a while, she came out in a purple and pink lolita outfit. The skirt was still as short as yesterday but lucky for her, the purple and pink striped stockings she wore reached about an inch or two above her knees.

When everyone looked at her, she fidgeted her fingers.

"KAWAII!" Hunny-sempai exclaimed, "Right, Mori?"

Mori-sempai responded nothing but a nod.

"Hiiina-chan!" Hunny-sempai called Hinata with the nickname he gave her again.

"Y-Yes, H-Hunny-sempai?" she answered.

"Wear this for me!" he said as he gave Hinata pink bunny ears on a headband.

Hinata nodded, as she took the accessory and put it on her head.

"She's as cute as Usa-chaaan!" Hunny-sempai exclaimed.

Kaoru and I looked at each other as smirks formed on our faces.

"Why don't we call her…" I started.

"Hina-pyon for now, Hunny-sempai?" Kaoru continued the question.

"Uwaaah! That's so cute! Okay! I hereby name Hina-chan as Hina-pyon while she's being an usa-mimi!" Hunny-sempai agreed, giggling.

"Great! A nickname fitting for our rabbit-eared maid!" Tamaki-sempai said, joining in to our random discussion.

"I have to admit that it's kind of cute," Haruhi said finally.

Kyoya-sempai nodded in agreement as he continued typing stuff on his laptop.

"A cute name and outfit," I started.

"For our cute little maid!" Kaoru continued.

Hinata's face flushed upon hearing our compliment. She's so fun to tease, and also easy to make her blush! There wouldn't be a dull day when she's here. We finally got another person to tease… Mwahahaha! What? I can't help it. I'm a devilish type after all.

"I-I'm not… i-in anyway… c-cute…" she stammered, looking down on the floor as her face lit in a light shade of pink. How dense. She doesn't even know that she's attractive? My gosh. Too low self-confidence much?

Before anyone could make another comment, Kyoya-sempai announced, "Places, everyone. It's almost time." He closed his laptop then put it away.

Of course, everyone followed 'Mommy'.

When the door opened, pink rose petals fell towards the door, falling gently on the girls who just entered.

"Welcome to the host club!" every host club member said at the same time with our so-called sparkling aura.

In just a little while, everyone settled with each other's business. Each host in their respective tables, entertaining each costumer seated in front or around them.

As for me and Kaoru, we entertained our customers with our twincest act.

"You know, Kaoru here actually likes spicy foods so much that he usually demands our maid to cook up something spicy like Mabou Tofu once in a while," I told the girls. It's something that really happens at home, only I actually join the demanding.

"Hi-Hikaru," Kaoru intervened in his little brother stammering voice.

"There was this time when he-" I continued, only to be cut off by Kaoru.

"Hikaru!" he exclaimed, cutting me off.

"Kaoru?" I asked 'innocently'.

"You're embarrassing me…" he said with his sheepish voice and looked down.

"Oh, Kaoru…" I said as I led his face look up to mine using my thumb.

"Hikaru," he followed and looked up to my face.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru," I 'apologized', looking to his somewhat teary face.

"Just don't do it again, Hikaru," he replied.

"KYAAAH! Brotherly love!" the girls exclaimed.

I put my arm on his shoulders. We faced the girls and smiled gently.

"Kyaaahhh!" the girls squealed.

Just then, a pink and purple bunny-maid passed by.

"Hiiina-pyon!" I said, mimicking the way Hunny-sempai says it.

"W-What is it, m-master?" she stuttered as she clutched the pink rectangular tray.

"A cup of coffee and a slice of strawberry cake," I ordered.

"And a cup of tea and a slice of mint cake," Kaoru ordered.

"And…?" I asked the girls.

"We'll have tea and strawberry cake!" they said at the same time.

"O-Okay, m-masters a-and mi-mistresses, I-I'll be back in a few minutes," Hinata bowed like a real maid and then walked towards the storeroom.

While waiting, Kaoru and I thought of playing the game. We took our dark green hats and put it on our heads, making us look really identical and hard to tell apart.

"Why don't we," I started.

"Play the," Kaoru continued.

"Guess Who's Hikaru Game!" we said in unison, with large grins on our faces.

"Okay!" said a girl.

"Yay!" said another.

"Sure!" said the other.

"Let's start!" we said then we twirled around each other, confusing the girls who have to tell us apart.

I ended up on the right side of the table while Kaoru ended up on the left.

"Now, would you tell us who are Hikaru and Kaoru?" we said.

That was the time when Hinata arrived with our orders on the tray, as she held the tray in front of her using both of her hands.

"A-A c-cup of coffee and a slice of s-strawberry cake for M-Master Hikaru," she said as she put it on the right side of the table. "A-A cup of tea and a s-slice of mint cake for M-Master K-Kaoru," she said as she put those she mentioned on the left side of the table. "A-And cups o-of tea a-and slices of s-strawberry c-cake f-for o-our d-dear mistresses," she finished, giving each of the girls what they ordered. "A-Anything else?" she asked once again.

Good. She talked like a maid. Only she needs to remove her stuttering. Wait – SHE JUST TOLD US APART!

The girls looked at us with shock written all over their faces. Even I was shocked, since it was just a few days since Hinata arrived to this school and yet she got to do what these girls have been trying to do for months!

Kaoru looked at Hinata with the same shocked expression at first which shifted and changed into that of a gentle smile that he rarely shows to other people, except me of course.

Hinata, on the other hand, was completely clueless with the shocked expressions we've shown her.

"I-Is t-there a-anything wrong? D-Did I… d-do something w-wrong? I-I'm sorry!" she bowed a few times.

"On the contrary, Hina-pyon…" Kaoru started this time with a smirk on his face.

"You did something right," I continued, with that of a shocked grin. Can't imagine it? Neither could I. I'm shocked yet at the same time I had to either smirk or grin. Whatever, thinking about it could just give me some sort of a headache.

Hinata lifted her face and looked at us with a curious face. "Huh?" She stood still and asked, "W-What d-do you me-mean? O-Or h-have I always done things t-the wrong way? I-I'm s-sorry!" she bowed once again.

She told us apart and she's not even aware of that? Wow. That's cute. Is it just me or is she that clueless?

"No, Hina-pyon," Kaoru started.

"You're just the second winner!" I continued.

Hinata tilted her head. "W-Winner… of w-what?"

"The Guess Who's Hikaru Game!" we said together with the girls and clapped our hands.

"B-But I d-didn't even join! I-I'm sorry to spoil y-your fun," she bowed and walked away. Although I heard her mumble, "So that's why they were wearing hats… I should know more about the host club." Yeah, you should.

We all just watched her walk away.

"But Hinata-chan sure was cool, she got to tell Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun apart when she just transferred here a few days ago," said one of our customers.

"Yeah! It almost seemed like she effortlessly did it!" said another.

"Oh, I wish I could be her! She's cute and could tell Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun apart! Not to mention, she gets to spend the whole day with three of the host club members!" said the other.

"Huh? What do you mean?" said the first one.

"She's a classmate of Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, and Haruhi-kun! Duh!" said the third one.

"Waaah! Wow! I sure do wish I'm like her too!" said the second one.

"Now, now, ladies," I started.

"Why don't we have a little snack?" Kaoru continued.

"Before the coffee and tea grows cold?" I said.

"Sure thing!" they said together, as they all sipped some tea and ate a bit of their cake.

So we spent our time chatting, eating snacks, and doing our twincest act which is our selling point. At the same time, Haruhi chatted naturally with her costumers, Tamaki-sempai grabbed his costumers' hearts using his sweet talks and princely aura, Kyoya-sempai talked with the girls with his cool aura, Hunny-sempai gave that bit of joy to his costumers through his so-called cuteness together with Mori-sempai with his silent but somewhat cool ways, and Hinata or Hina-pyon served each host and their customers in her girly bunny maid outfit.

By the time the club time finished and the only people left in the club room are the host club members, it was obvious that everyone was tired and for Haruhi and Hinata, schoolwork must be done as soon as possible. Yes, I am in the same class as them, but Kaoru and I are the masters of procrastination yet we finish the work on time. Great, right? And that's not all. We even get high grades for the 'rushed schoolwork'. But if I'm not in the mood, I let some maid do the work. But don't think that I'm a lazy bum since I only did that once when summer vacation just ended and some killjoy teacher gave us a lot of work.

"Good work, everyone!" Tamaki-sempai announced, "And as it seems, a few studious students here wants to their job done ASAP," he continued, referring to Haruhi and Hinata, "So I'll see you all tomorrow!" he finished and rushed out of the room.

"Seems like it's not only Haruhi and Hinata," Kaoru and I said in unison.

Hinata, Haruhi, and Hunny-sempai giggled a bit.

"I'll be off then, too. Good work, everyone, including Hinata," Kyoya sempai said and smiled gently as he fixed his things and walked towards the door.

"T-Thank you, K-Kyoya-sempai," Hinata thanked him shyly.

Kyoya-sempai nodded then walked out of the room.

"I-I'll… g-go wash the dishes…" Hinata said.

"I'll help you, Hinata." Haruhi smiled at Hinata, "I usually do it at home."

"No! I'll do it! Thanks for wearing the bunny outfit, Hina-chan!" Hunny-sempai said.

"B-But it's my duty a-as the h-host club's m-maid," Hinata protested.

"I'll wash them as a sign of my thanks, Hina-chan!" Hunny-sempai replied.

"B-But I-I – "

"And I'll help him," Mori-sempai interrupted.

"Yay!" The childish-looking senior smiled at the taller senior. "I won't take no for an answer, Hina-chan!"

Knowing that there's no way out, Hinata accepted the offer. "O-Okay, H-Hunny-sempai…"

"That's my girl!" Hunny-sempai giggled happily. "We'll take care of things here, so y'all could now go home!"

"Thanks, Hunny-sempai!" the four of us said altogether.

We all went out of the host club room together.

"Really, Hinata, you did a good job today," Haruhi started the conversation.

"T-Thank you, H-Haruhi-sa-kun… I-I t-tried my b-best… B-But you, Hi-Hikaru-kun and K-Kaoru-kun are already n-naturals w-when it comes to that field…" Hinata replied.

The three of us smiled at her.

"Anyway, Hinata. I want to ask you something," Kaoru told Hinata. Now what could it be? Don't tell me he's going to ask her out? As if. We'd tell each other first about some girl we like. Well, not in Haruhi's case. I was aware that Kaoru also like Haruhi as much as I do, but I didn't say anything about it and so did he. Maybe we were just waiting on each other on who would make a move and get a 'yes' from Haruhi? But… as it looks like now, it seems like Kaoru had given up on Haruhi. I guess he confessed but gave up on her anyway. And the only reason I could think of is that he knew I also liked Haruhi and thought it might end up in a conflict if the inseparable Hitachiin twins fought over a single girl… I couldn't wish for a better brother… even if it doesn't feel so good knowing that but when Kaoru decides on something, there's no turning back. I am so going to search for a girl that Kaoru deserves.

"W-What is it, K-Kaoru-kun…?" Hinata asked.

"It's about what happened earlier. You told us apart like you did in kindergarten and did the same today. How did you get to do that easily?" Great. He didn't ask her out. Wait… she told us apart in kindergarten and I wasn't aware? How?

"W-Well…" Hinata said as she thought of her answer. The three of us waited for her answer.

"I-It wasn't s-so easy… I-I mean… M-My first experience i-in t-trying to t-tell twins a-apart w-was d-during t-that first family gathering I c-could actually remember… not far from the t-time w-when I entered s-school," she started her explanation.

"So you had twins for relatives?" Haruhi asked.

Hinata nodded. "Y-Yes and… n-not just relatives… my father a-and my u-uncle w-were twins s-so when I g-got separated from father, I l-looked for him. W-When I saw h-his back, I ran towards h-him and h-hugged him saying, 'I-I found y-you at last, Father…"

"And? And?" Kaoru and I asked her. I admit that I'm quite curious of her twin-telling-apart ability.

"T-Then… t-the man I hugged t-turned out to be m-my uncle. He said, 'I'm Hizashi, dear Hinata, your uncle.'" She looked down sheepishly, remembering something embarrassing from her early childhood years.

"That's usual when it comes to twins, Hinata. Don't be embarrassed to tell us about that," Haruhi said as she gave Hinata a reassuring smile.

Hinata smiled back shyly then continued, "S-So I-I apologized t-to him a-a lot of times. T-Then he g-gave me s-some sort o-of a tip. H-He said that telling t-twins apart i-is not an e-easy task b-but t-there's always s-something in p-people that m-makes them unique a-and I j-just have t-to look harder… S-So w-when I was seated to y-you guys, w-when y-you introduced y-yourselves to the class a-and e-every time a-a teacher calls o-one of you, I tried t-to look for the slightest difference… A-And that's how I-I told you apart… I-I guess…"

When Hinata finished her tale, we're already at the school's gate, where our driver is waiting for us beside our black car and behind him is another man with pale eyes and brown hair, like that of a Hyuuga's so I think he's Hinata's driver from the branch family.

"Ahhh… So it was your uncle who told you…" Kaoru and I said in unison.

Hinata smiled that doesn't seem in anyway happy then nodded. "T-That w-was o-one of the things that I'll n-never f-forget a-about uncle." Then she looked up and saw their car. "T-That's Kou-san… I-I need to go now, s-see you a-all t-tomorrow," she said then bowed.

"Goodbye, Hinata!" we all in chorus.

She smiled and then ran out of the school shouting, "K-Kou-san! I'm sorry for making you wait!"

"We'll be going then, Haruhi," I said as I started to walk towards our car.

"Till we meet again!" Kaoru said as he followed behind me.

"Bye, Hikaru and Kaoru! And don't sound like we're not going to see each other for a year!" she replied with that smile on her face then waved her hand.

We got into the car and grinned at Haruhi. She smiled back. That smile. That smile is the one I could live forever staring at it. I hope this moment never ends.

Only it ended when the driver closed the door and drove off. Darn it.

When we arrived at home after a ten-minute travel, we went straight to our rooms and changed clothes.

Kaoru turned on the computer. Probably to play a newfound online game.

I took a piece of paper to write my list. I had a made-up mission today, remember?

So thinking about what happened today, I started making my list. Here's what I had written:

Hinata's traits that Kaoru might've liked:  
1. Studious – She's in Class 1-A. Enough said.

2. Cute – You'll know what that meant when you see her.

3. Fun to tease – Her reactions are priceless!

4. Could tell us apart

But it didn't seem long enough… I added a few more, based on what I saw in her from twelve years ago up to the present day.

After a few minutes of thinking, my list turned out like this: (though I didn't put reasons on a few items. It's hard to explain or there's no explaining needed…)

Hinata's traits that Kaoru might've liked:  
1. Studious – She's in Class 1-A. Enough said.

2. Cute – You'll know what that meant when you see her.

3. Fun to tease – Her reactions are priceless!

4. Could tell us apart

5. Hard-working – Judging by how she did her job as a maid, she really is.

6. Kind

7. Polite – By how she treats the teachers, seniors, and even her driver.

8. Innocent

9. Selfless – She thinks of others first rather than herself. I described her that way 12 years ago and I don't remember why.

10. A princess that doesn't need to be saved – She could fight for a rich girl. What is her training for and how else could she push us so far?

I read the list one more time. Hmmm… this seems promising. A smirk formed on my face involuntarily. Maybe Hinata could be one of the girls that Kaoru deserves? Wahahaha! What the heck am I thinking? But seriously, I won't be against it if Kaoru actually tell me that he likes Hinata in the future.

"Okay. I'm dying of curiosity now. Why are you smirking on a piece of paper? Did Haruhi give you a message saying that you two should go out?" Kaoru interrupted my thoughts then smirked.

My face flushed involuntarily. "W-What the heck? As if!" I forced a laugh.

"Yeah, right. I was hoping it is," he replied bluntly.

"Hey!" I shouted. My face still has that light shade of pink.

"Okay, okay! Just tell me what's on the paper!" he said, laughing.

"Nooothiiing muuuch," I replied, folding the paper into four and then placed it to my pants' pocket.

Now, Kaoru narrowed his eyes and showed me his straight face. "Tell me," he said.

"Alright. I'll give you a hint. It's connected to what you told me yesterday afternoon," I replied.

Then his face flushed. "Hi-Hikaru, don't tell me that it's connected to Hinata…"

I chuckled. "Don't use your little-brother-sheepish voice with me at this time!"

"Is it really connected to Hinata then?" he said with his face in a light shade of pink.

"Yep," I answered.

"Eh?" he reacted as his blush got into a deeper shade of pink.

"And that's all I'd tell you for your own good!" I grinned.

"Huh?" he said then sighed. "Don't think much about that childhood crush thingy, Hikaru. It's been twelve years ago, after all."

"Then why are you blushing?" I teased.

"I am not!"

"Alright. Just continue your gaming there," I said.

"I'm not gaming. I'm chatting," he replied as he faced the computer then typed and probably hit 'Enter' when I heard a louder typing sound.

"With who?"

"I don't know. Someone who goes by the name 'Sumire'… She seems like it's her first time to enter a chat room that I chatted with her privately, just to help her I guess," he replied.

Chatting, huh? "Use your screen name… what's your screen name again?"

"It's 'Kohaku'."

"And don't give any personal info. Remember to do your homework too," I reminded him. I should be more responsible as the older brother, right?

"Alright, mom," he joked. Instead of looking more like and older brother I seemed more like a mom? Great.

"Nice, instead of 'onii-chan' you call me mom?"

He chuckled.

I took the paper from my pocket then stared at it. I think I should probably find some girl to help Kaoru move on. I know he's been through a lot with Haruhi, so I really have to help him, together with some girl who might make him happy.

So I would help Kaoru improve his love life? Wow. But it doesn't sound such a bad idea.

Maybe this 'Sumire' can (since there's a possibility of her being a friend of Kaoru's) or maybe… Hinata?

Operation Trait Listing: Success.

* * *

Waaahhh! Thanks for reading this… even if it could seem a little boring… T.T *sulks in a corner*

And sorry if Hikaru or any of the characters are OOC… This is the result of taking a long leave from writing fanfics… *teary eyes*

I hope you enjoyed… and since it's our summer vacation, I'll try to finish at least 5 chapters ^^

Oh and there's a blue link below if you don't mind clicking it then typing something in… like a suggestion, a harsh critic, or anything you think about what you just read. It'll make my day. :)

Thanks again!

Sincerely yours,

Eru-chii =w=


	7. Unexpected Visitors

**Third Person POV**

"Hey, Sakura-forehead!" shouted a blonde sky-blue-eyed girl as she found the friend they have been searching for minutes ago.

"Oh, Ino-pig!" said an emerald eyed pink haired girl as she turned around to face the blonde and the brunette beside her.

"Where in the school have you been?" scolded Ino, fuming.

"I volunteered for some errands," Sakura replied innocently.

"Tenten and I had been looking all over for you!" Ino said in the same loud tone and voice.

"I-I see… sorry," Sakura scratched the back of her head then gave them a sheepish smile.

"And aren't you forgetting something?" asked the brown eyed brunette who always had her hair up in two Chinese buns.

"Like what?" Sakura asked curiously, as she tried to recall what could've been important that very day. It slipped from her mind when she saw the Uchiha who had been her long-time crush while she was doing those errands the whole time.

Tenten and Ino looked at her with disbelief.

Tenten sighed. "Don't tell me that my constant nagging with Neji was pointless."

And then it hit her. "I totally forgot! We're going to visit Hinata in her new school today, right?"

"At last you remembered!" Ino exclaimed.

"Their class dismissal is in thirty minutes and club activities start from there, so we have to hurry!" Tenten informed them then dragged them out of the school and into the direction where Hinata's school is.

Meanwhile, in Ouran High School, the Class 1-A was having a class meeting regarding a class project everyone should cooperate in for their English class. It had to be related to the classic novel the teacher made them to read.

After the class president tallied the votes regarding the suggestions written on the black board, he announced, "It's been decided, we'll have a stage play. Now, does anyone – "

The school bell rang. More than half of the class stood up; starting to leave or go to any club they had joined.

"Classmates, please, wait!" the class president shouted to call the class' attention but he remained unheard. Sighing, he went back to his seat to get ready to go home.

"We'd better get there now. Tamaki-sempai said there we have a theme this time," the older Hitachiin announced to his twin and to his two female fellow host club members who all nodded in agreement.

After getting ready to leave, they all went to the 3rd Music Room, also known as the host club room.

Tamaki announced, "As I was saying, our theme for today is – "

The ground started to shake.

"A-An earthquake?" Hinata asked with that worried look on her face.

"I'm guessing, it's probably – " Haruhi started to answer Hinata calmly, only to be interrupted by a familiar high-pitched laugh coming from the floor.

"Aahahahahahahaha! Aahahahahahahahahahaha!"

From the floor rose something circular and stage-like, revealing a certain otaku with brown eyes and light brown hair decorated by a ribbon.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Ahahaha~!" the otaku finished her long laugh.

"W-Who i-is she…?" Hinata whispered to Haruhi's ear.

"That's Renge, the host club's cosplaying otaku manager," Haruhi replied softly with a smile.

"The club is doing cosplay for today, in favour of their dear, dear manager!" Renge told everyone, showing them a lot of cosplay costumes.

"Ooohhh! How amazing, Renge-chan!" Hunny complimented, seeing the cute costumes.

"Yes, yes! That's me! And since we have a new female member, I got some others made for me and her too, since we're almost the same size!" Renge replied full with pride, showing some other cosplay costumes specially made for girls.

"T-Thank you, R-Renge-san!" Hinata exclaimed, relieved that she won't get to wear a short and quite revealing maid uniform for the day.

"You're welcome! But I must choose your costume and do the make up!" Renge replied with a smirk on her face.

A little hesitant, Hinata forced a smile and replied, "I-I'll be in y-your care then…"

For the next few minutes, everyone was changing clothes. Of course, Haruhi changed in a different room and had a male cosplay costume to wear which wasn't very easy to pick since there weren't a lot of costumes suited for her body. Hinata also changed in another room, since she has Renge with her and they didn't want Renge to also know Haruhi's secret.

Haruhi cosplayed Yuki Sohma of Fruits Basket, Tamaki cosplayed Edgar of Hakushaku to Yousei (which, didn't seem much different since they somewhat looked alike), Hikaru and Kaoru cosplayed two soul reapers of Bleach saying that it's the only one that has two of its kind, Kyoya cosplayed Kaname Kuran of Vampire Knight, Hunny cosplayed Momiji of Fruits Basket (since they have a lot in common), and Mori cosplayed Kyoya Hibari of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Everyone waited a little longer until Hinata and Renge emerged from a dressing room.

Hinata wore a gothic lolita outfit. She was wearing blue-green and black striped stockings and also had a long indigo and pink wig that's similar to her hairstyle (only longer) and a ribbon on top. She also had some make-up on.

Everyone looked at the doll-like Hyuuga with awed and amazed expressions.

Renge smiled proudly on her 'doll', informing them that Hinata looked more like a doll than a maid. Hinata blushed and looked away, though her blush wasn't much noticed because she also had a blush-on on her face.

"Hina-chan looks so cute! If you were a doll, I'd probably buy you for a high price!" Hunny complimented the doll-looking maid.

"Of course! I'm the one who made her _this _pretty after all!" Renge said proudly, after she saw the varying face expressions of the other host club members.

"U-Ummm… T-Thank you, H-Hunny-sempai and R-Renge-san…" Hinata said timidly, looking down at her feet to avoid seeing the others' gaze on her.

"Till next time, Hiiina-chan~!" Renge departed with a grin on her face as the circular stage went back to the way it was.

"N-Next… time…?" Hinata mumbled nervously.

Meanwhile, the three students from Konoha Academy just made it in the school building.

"Are those real gold?" Tenten pointed to the elegant-looking chandeliers.

"This IS a rich kids' school!" Ino exclaimed, looking around at the well-designed hallways and staircases.

"But where is Hinata? We didn't come here to sight-see, girls!" Sakura reminded them.

"Said the girl who forgot about this plan…" mumbled the brunette and the blonde.

"Hey, hey! I said I'm sorry!" said Sakura, which made the other two giggle.

"We must ask around, then," Ino suggested.

"Yeah!" the other two agreed.

So the trio asked around for which way was the club where Hinata had just joined. Turns out, a lot of students, especially the girls, knew about the shy Hyuuga Hinata, which was quite a big shock for the three knowing about Hinata's bashful nature. They were led to the 3rd Music Room. Sakura opened the elegant door, hoping to find the friend who they haven't seen for some time.

"Welcome to the Anime Realm," the host club members said in unison, as their themed greeting for the day.

"Hinata-chan… joined an Anime Club?" the trio said at the same time, shocked since the Hinata they knew didn't pay much attention to anime.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Tenten-chan?" said a high toned voice.

"Hinata!" the outsiders exclaimed, recognizing their dear friend despite being in complete cosplay. Ignoring the seven handsome cosplayer guys around their friend, they ran and gave her a three-person glomp, making Hinata loose her balance but she managed to gain it in such a small period of time.

"Waaahhh! We missed you, Hinata-chaaan!" exclaimed Tenten.

"It was never the same without you!" added Ino.

"It felt like something was missing ever since you left!" said Sakura.

"I-I missed you all, too!" replied Hinata, glad that she saw once again her best friends since grade school.

"Why, seems like there's another happy reunion," commented the princely blonde in cosplay of the Blue Night Earl (Edgar).

"O-Oh, s-sorry for the interruption and false alarm, T-Tamaki-sempai…" Hinata apologized stutteringly. The three girls let go of their tight hug with Hinata, seeing the sophomore who seemed to be the club leader.

"You look good in cosplay, I mean really, really cute, but what confuses me is why did you join an anime club, Hinata?" Sakura asked, still thinking that her friend joined an anime club and not a host club. Ino and Tenten also waited for Hinata's answer intently.

"H-Huh?" Hinata tilted her head, thinking that the only club she joined is the host club. "B-But I – "

"She joined a…" Hikaru started, cutting off Hinata.

"…Host club, for your information," Kaoru continued.

"WHAT?" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten exclaimed at the same time, eyes widening after hearing the twins' response.

"Now, now, let's try not to overreact…" Haruhi tried to calm the girls, with the twins nodding approvingly behind her.

"You," Ino pointed at Hinata, "Us," then she pointed at the three of them then continued, "We need to talk. Right. Now." Ino pulled Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten towards a corner of the room.

"Waaaiiit a sec," the auburn-haired twins said in unison, pulling Hinata the other way.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Sakura almost shouted in annoyance to the twins she regarded as strangers who can't be trusted yet.

"It's time for club activities…" Hikaru started.

"… and the costumers would be coming soon," Kaoru continued.

"And we need Hina-chan more than you do!" the twins said in chorus.

With that said, the twins and the trio played some kind of tug-of-war with Hinata as the rope in the middle.

"Uhhh… Maybe you'll survive, Hinata," Haruhi mumbled.

Meanwhile, the cosplaying sophomores and seniors are discussing to themselves while watching the freshmen with their little tug-of-war.

"My, my. First years are quite a handful…" Tamaki remarked. "And so we thought that they were costumers that we rushed getting ready in these costumes…"

"Don'cha think Hina-chan's costume might get harmed in that human tug-of-war, Tama-chan and Kyoya-chan?" the loli-shota third year remarked.

"I concur, Tamaki," Kyoya agreed.

"But what should we do?" Tamaki asked.

The tall, silent-type third year then walked towards the area where the tug-of-war was being held. He lifted Hinata and placed her a little further, causing the twins and the trio to lose their balance.

"T-Thank you, Mori-senpai…" Hinata gratefully thanked Mori who just nodded in reply.

Mori helped the twins get up on their feet while Hinata helped her friends.

Before an argument between the trio with Sakura as the leader and the twins erupt, Tamaki went in the middle with his sparkly princely aura. "I'm sorry that you didn't get much hospitality, dearest princesses," he started, turning to the Konoha Academy students, "And making every lady who enters the host club happy is our main priority, which also includes the three of you. But let's not forget about our costumers here in Ouran High School that would enter any minute now. So why don't we settle this with the three of you becoming our customers in the meantime then you could ask dearest Hinata-chan when the club activity finishes? Not to worry, dear princesses, we'll give you our top-notch service the ladies come back for. Would that be fine with you, my dear, dear, dearest princesses?"

Charmed with Tamaki's little princely gentleman-ish speech, the three gave nothing but a nod to show that they agree.

"That's better," Tamaki smiled gently. He turned to the infamous Hitachiin twins. "Hikaru and Kaoru, say sorry to these fair ladies."

"Yes, my lord!" they said in unison. With smirks on their faces, they met the trio's eyes. Mimicking Tamaki with some kind of a sparkly aura, they said, "We're truly sorry, dear pretty princesses."

"No problem. We did come barging in here," Tenten said on behalf of her two other friends, who all seemed touched with the twins' apology.

The twins bowed at the girls, showing Tamaki their mischievous smirks which could've irked him if the three girls on front of him weren't there.

"It's settled, then," Tamaki said, still with his sparkling aura that usually attracts girls.

"Hinata," Ino whispered to Hinata's ear. "Who are these really handsome cosplayer guys?"

Hinata nodded, getting ready to introduce her host club mates. She pointed at Tamaki, "T-This is Suoh Tamaki-sempai, the host club's founder."

"Nice to meet you, princesses," Tamaki said with his gentle grin.

The girls smiled back, wondering if Tamaki was actually some fairy tale prince who was cast out of its book by some spell.

Then Hinata pointed at the twins. She pointed at Hikaru, "T-That's Hitachiin Hikaru-kun," then pointed at Kaoru, "and t-that's Hitachiin Kaoru-kun…"

The twins beamed their Cheshire cat grin then said in unison, "Hiya!"

"Hi," Sakura said on behalf of Tenten and Ino, who had a feeling these guys in soul reaper costumes are mischievous, judging by the way they smirk.

"T-That's Fujioka Haruhi-kun," Hinata pointed at the crossdressing host, thankful that she didn't get to interchange Haruhi-san with Haruhi-kun.

"Hello, there," Haruhi smiled her signature girl-capturing smile, which affected the outsider Konoha students without any clue that the gentle-looking guy introduced to them is actually a girl crossdressing as a host to repay her large debt.

"A-And," Hinata started, continuing with her introduction, "T-The guy w-with the laptop is Ootori Kyoya-sempai, the host club's co-founder…"

"Salutations," Kyoya said with his cool-looking smile, looking up from his laptop.

The girls smiled ear-to-ear, feeling some cool radiance from the vampire-cosplaying glasses guy.

"T-The cute blond short…" Hinata paused, thinking of what noun could best describe the loli-shota host. "Uhhh…" Not wanting her friends wait much longer, she came up with the right but poorly-picked noun. "Third year – "

"THIRD YEAR?" the girls exclaimed, shocked that the cute elementary schoolboy-looking kid was actually a third year.

"Yes, yes!" giggled the cute third year. "I'm Hunny-sempai! Nice to meet ya, hime-chamas!"

"KAWAII!" the trio said in unison, even though it was quite out-of-character for the hot-headed emerald-eyed female.

"Thankies! Oh, oh! And this here is my dearest cousin Mori who's always there for me!" Hunny continued and finished Hinata's introduction by familiarizing the tall, silent-type, guy who's in Hibari Kyoya cosplay to the girls. Mori just smiled slightly on Hunny's description of him.

"Awww! That's so nice!" Tenten giggled, then looked at Hinata which reminded her of Neji, Hinata's over-protective cousin who's kind of harsh on the outside but has something really nice caring side hidden.

Hinata smiled at Tenten, knowing that she was thinking of her brother-like cousin.

"Now that you all know who we are, why don't you introduce yourselves, princesses?" Tamaki said.

Ino and Tenten looked at Sakura with that you-go-first-since-you're-quite-the-leader-of-the-group look. Knowing that there was no escape, Sakura started, "Well… I'm Sakura… Ha– "

She was interrupted by Kyoya's announcement, rather, introduction of the female. "Sakura Haruno, age 16, studies in Konoha Academy, blood type O, born on March 28, named after her cherry-blossom-coloured hair, has experience at medicine at a young age, wants to be a great doctor."

Sakura's eyes widened with shock. "How did you know all that? Where did you find out?"

"Sources are sacred," Kyoya said coolly. "The blond with you is Ino Yamanaka, age 16, studies in Konoha Academy, blood type B, born on September 23, her family runs a flower shop, a florist and a botanist at a very young age, has some psychic abilities."

And now it's Ino's eyes turn to widen. "What the…?"

"Last but not the least, the chocolate-brown haired brunette, Tenten, age 17, studies in Konoha Academy, blood type B, born on March 9, her family has Chinese blood and owns a Chinese restaurant, learned to use different kinds of traditional Japanese weapons at the early age of 10, has her own fighting style."

"Now that's… freaky. Kyoya-san, did you send in some stalkers to find out all those?" Tenten jokingly said then giggled.

"Maybe. Sources are sacred so I can't tell."

_That was supposed to be a joke,_ Tenten thought to herself as the twins applauded Kyoya. "Ah-mhay-zhing~!"

"Everyone," Tamaki announced, "The customers are about to arrive. Please go to your respective places. Hinata, give your friends somewhere to sit."

Everyone followed the prince's orders. Hinata led her friends to a not-so-used table and they sat on their own, giggling that their little shy princess is now a maid. Hinata then rushed to the host club's side to do the greeting.

"Welcome to the Anime Realm!" The only one who said this was Tamaki, as the others did their own poses according to the character that they are cosplaying.

In just a while, everyone got settled in, with each host with their customers. The three female outsiders, however, just watched and observed what goes on in the host club and how they treat Hinata while they eat the little treats Hinata served them.

"She may be a maid here, but they still treat her respectfully like how they should treat a lady…" Tenten remarked, chewing the chocolate cake Hinata served her. "Oh, and their food here is really good!"

"Yeah! It's like we're in a high-class café!" Sakura agreed, sipping some Chamomile Tea afterwards. "But we gotta ask her of all clubs she could join, why did she pick the host club?" she added thoughtfully.

"Totally agree!" said Ino as she took another spoonful of tiramisu. "I mean, she's not really that good with guys. The only guys she was comfortable to be with are Shino and Kiba. Well, she might be comfortable with Neji but there's still some tension between them."

The three watched their friend as she walked over to the table where the girl-looking brown-haired Yuki Sohma cosplayer and his (her) customers were seated then shyly took their order. The host seemed really friendly towards Hinata as he (she) smiled a gentle smile at her then asked the girls himself (herself) about what they would like to have. Hinata then nodded and bowed, giving Haruhi a shy thankful smile before going to the storeroom.

"But that guy looks really friendly," remarked Ino. "He seems really close to Hinata."

Then the same idea sparked on the trio's minds.

"I-Is it possible that…" Tenten started talking, with a bit of cake being chewed in her mouth.

"That that guy Haruhi…" Sakura continued Tenten's sentence.

"Is in a relationship with Hinata?" Ino finished the thought then the girls looked at each other seriously.

"B-But it's been just a week!" Tenten exclaimed, but not loud enough for everyone in the host club to hear.

"That Haruhi guy might seem better than the idiotic Naruto, but Hinata couldn't have gotten over him that fast!" Ino added with the same loud tone Tenten used.

"And a relationship couldn't form in just a week!" said Sakura.

On the other side, Hinata just looked at her friends while holding a tray of cups of coffee and slices of cake. She smiled, glad that her friends since her primary days haven't changed, though she was curious what her friends are conversing about. Remembering that she has a job to do, she walked towards Haruhi's table, carefully balancing the rectangular tray's contents. She placed each item in front of each customer according to what they ordered.

After an hour or two of serving, hosting, chatting, and other things they do in the host club, the club hours were done. When they had all finished changing into their uniforms, it was the time when they had to do the so-called 'confrontation'.

"Hinata, why did you join the host club?" Sakura asked the first question the three of them agreed on.

"I-I wanted to help Haruhi-kun pay his debt on the host club… H-He's just a scholar unlike everyone in the high school and h-he's got a debt to pay the host club by serving o-one thousand costumers… T-The help I could give him is by serving the host club a-and every day I serve them is equivalent t-to two costumers," Hinata replied honestly, hiding the fact that Haruhi is actually a girl.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten didn't know what to think or feel. Awe because of Hinata's kindness or worry and shock because maybe Hinata is helping Haruhi out because of infatuation?

"Do you think you could survive being a maid?" Ino asked like a host in a talk show.

Hinata nodded unsurely. "I-I think I could… A-And I think I could s-socialize with others through this…"

"Aaand finally," Tenten started, "Are you and Haruhi in a relationship?"

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" the twins burst out laughing.

"Pffft!" Tamaki tried to hold in his laugh.

"N-NO WE'RE NOT!" Hinata and Haruhi replied at the same time, both surprised about the flow of questions. From the maid job to a relationship?

"Prove it," the three said.

"U-Ummm…" Hinata thought. She can't just tell them that Haruhi is a girl. She promised her. She never breaks promises.

"Simple. I'm too busy with school to have a relationship and Hinata's… nice and all but she's not my type," quick-thinking, Haruhi replied for Hinata.

"A-And t-there's someone I already admire who's not in this school," Hinata added.

_Naruto, _the three thought to themselves as knowing smirks formed on their faces.

Since the club time is over, outsiders are not allowed inside anymore, for safety purposes according to the guard the three encountered on the school gates.

"It's settled then," Sakura announced, and then glared at the other members of the host club. "If ever Hinata gets hurt while she's in your care, you're all dead."

"We assure you that she's safe in here," Kyoya replied coolly, unaffected with Sakura's deadly glare.

"Good. We're just glad to see you Hinata." Sakura smiled gently.

"Come visit Konoha sometime," Tenten requested as they got ready to leave.

"We'll text you when we're going to the mall and maybe we could meet sometime," said Ino.

"Bye!" said the trio as they turned to leave.

Hinata gave a pleading look to Tamaki. She wanted to leave earlier to walk with her friends and even take them home on the shiny black car her Kou-san drives.

"Aw! C'mere my daughter! You learned my puppy dog eyes!" Tamaki ran and hugged Hinata tightly.

"Pervert," Haruhi mumbled softly.

"I-I c-can't b-breathe T-Tamaki-sempai," Hinata tried to say.

"Oh, sorry, Hinata," Tamaki let go of her. "Go ahead and walk with your friends." He smiled.

"Thank you, Tamaki-sempai!" Hinata thanked him gratefully, eyes sparking with her face overjoyed, she took her bag and ran off the catch up with her friends in just a little while.

Later that night, in the room of the Hitachiin twins, the two are absorbed in what they are doing. Hikaru on his PSP and Kaoru on his Wi-Fi laptop. Hikaru's shoulders move accordingly to his fighting game on his game console, and Kaoru kept smiling and grinning in front of his laptop screen and typing.

By the time Hikaru noticed, he asked, "Uh, Kaoru, are you on drugs that you kept grinning on your laptop screen?"

"Am not! I'm just chatting here for goodness sake!" Kaoru replied.

"With who? Lemme guess, Sumire?"

"Yep."

* * *

Yay! Chapter 7's done! I stayed up upto 11 pm for this. XD  
So that was another long chapter. O.O I didn't know I could manage to make 3,700+-word chapters in a row.  
Sorry if it was quite boring, I went on to the 'writer block' mode at the middle of the chapter. And the characters could also be OOC, but I'm working on it. Gambarro! .  
And, if it won't bother you much, please gimme a review… *puppy dawg eyes*  
Oh, and the one who guesses which character is Hinata cosplaying gets a cookie. X3  
About the girls too, I invented the part that Tenten's family has a Chinese restaurant, Tenten could use weapons, and Sakura was named after her hair (that was an obvious guess). The Yamanaka clan (Ino's clan) specializes in mind jutsu's, so I just wrote that she's a psychic. XD

Now sleeping,  
Eru-chii.


	8. Parts and Roles

A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and those who added it to your favourite stories and story alert! :3

And yeah, Hina-chan cosplayed Anarchy Stocking of PSG (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. I just watched this when I was bored and found Stocking and her sweet-eating habits really cute. w)

Here's your cookie! /UserFiles/Image/big_

So anyway, without further much ado, here's Chapter 8 featuring Kaoru!

* * *

**Kaoru Hitachiin's POV**

"Everyone, please listen!" the class president called our attention. It's already our last period, our English class, where our teacher is on-leave and gave us a class project to be presented by the time she returns. It was decided that we'd do a musical play based on the classic novel by Shakespeare the teacher required us to read. Whatever the decision today would decide what everyone would be doing for the play. Hopefully, I wouldn't get the main or any character's part that would perform on stage. It would be such a bother.

Everyone went quiet after hearing the class president. I paid attention too. Projects have a high percentage when it comes to calculating our final grade after all. As a student of the highest class in our year level, I don't want to fail. Failing could result to transferring of that student to a lower section. And besides, as a host, I don't want to have a bad reputation of getting low grades.

The vice president went to the front holding some kind of a big brown box. Let me guess, there are folded papers in that box indicating roles and parts for the play. Each one of us would get a paper and whatever's written on that paper would be our part. Hmmm… what if a female gets the main male role or vice versa? It'll be fun watching them! Mwahahaha!

I listened to the class officers' explanation of what we're going to be doing with that box. It turned out that my guess was right. Smart 'ol Kaoru…

Each one of us were called to the front to pick a paper one-by-one, starting with those at the front but we're not yet allowed to open it. When everyone has a paper, that would be the time to reveal which part we got. Hmph. They got things like that planned? Can't we just open it once we have a paper? Sheesh. Since Hikaru and I are seated at the back, it'll take a while before we're going to be called.

"U-Ummm… Haruhi-kun… What part would you like to get?" Hinata, who sat next to me, stutteringly asked Haruhi who's also her seatmate. Weird. Hinata is starting a conversation? That's new.

"Well, I haven't thought about it yet, but I don't want anything major. What about you, Hinata?" Haruhi replied thoughtfully. Hikaru and I are just eavesdropping since there's nothing else we could do.

"M-Me too, b-but I'd also like to help out w-with the props… A-And I don't mind making them on my own," Hinata answered. She doesn't mind making all of them? She could be 'enslaved' that way! Doesn't she get it that it could be unfair? Being too kind could really be a weakness.

Props-making isn't really a good part to have in my opinion. Well, you have to find the right materials then there's painting, decorating, putting it all together, measuring, cutting, decorating with glitters and stuff and many more which is just not my thing.

Now Hinata looked at me then at Hikaru and asked in her stammering manner, "H-How about you, K-Kaoru-kun and H-Hikaru-kun?"

"We don't want to get any character's role," Hikaru started.

"Props aren't something we'd like to do and so is script writing," I continued.

"We'd rather help out or make the costumes," Hikaru and I finished in perfect sync, as usual.

"I-I see…" said the shy girl also known as Hinata. "B-But Victorian Era-type costumes a-are hard to m-make too," she added.

"Our mom could make different kinds of clothes in just a jiffy," we said in unison. Mom is a fashion designer who could also sew professionally. We actually had Haruhi wear one of the hundred swimsuits we had Mom made for her, though her wearing it just went to waste, since she wore a large shirt on top of her swimsuit. She also got to wear a gown Mom also designed and made. Yes, it may seem like we're turning Haruhi into some kind of a human doll, but it is fun to dress her up. Ehehehe…

"In short, it wouldn't be you two who'll be making the costumes. It'll be your mom," Haruhi pointed out.

Now that I thought about it, she's right. I'm not _that_ devilish as others think I am. It doesn't feel right to be credited for doing something I didn't even do. Yes, everyone would expect that we'd have a seamstress to sew the costumes for us, but they'd also expect that we'll do some research on those types of clothes and picked the right kind of fabrics.

"We'd help her out," Hikaru and I said in our defence.

"And what kind of help would you give your mom?"Haruhi asked in a half-curious tone.

"We'd research and look for fabric," we answered her at the same time.

"That's good… IF you really get the part," she responded.

And that's another point. Why is she always right this afternoon? We started talking about it as if we already got the part.

"But what role would you like to get if ever you get to play one of the characters?" Haruhi asked the three of us.

Gawd. I don't even want to think about it. I HATE acting. You have to memorize the lines and the flow of the conversation in the script, improve your acting, take the right measurement of your body for the costume and . . . GAAAH! Just thinking about it makes me sick!

"H-How about o-one of the passengers who drowned in the shipwreck? T-They d-don't get to say much a-and they'd only get to appear on the stage once," Hinata answered in her normal stuttering voice. I can't imagine Hinata screaming for help. Maybe she'd look good in Viola's character or Olivia's? She looked surprisingly cute in lolita outfits. And lolita outfits are based on Victorian Era-type outfits, I guess? And maybe I could be her Duke Orsino or Sebastian? Wait, what the heck am I thinking? I am NOT acting! No acting for me! Acting is not allowed for Kaoru Hitachiin.

"That may be nice. You won't draw much attention if the spotlight's not pointed at you just the way you like it, right, Hinata?" said Haruhi. Did Hinata didn't really change her shy nature ever since? That's weird. Or maybe she's just shy around new people since she's a transfer student?

Hinata nodded, looking away. So she really lacks self-confidence. But… her shyness is quite cute, really cute… A-Anyway, I wonder what happened to make her that shy. I mean she used to greet teachers with a timid smile on her face and had the kind of courage to approach others and help them out or ask them something that concerns both her and them. Heirs and heiresses usually have a lot or too much confidence in themselves. Hinata is an heiress, right? So why doesn't she have a lot of confidence like others in the same position as her do? Was she –

"How about you, Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruhi asked us, keeping the questions inside my head from continuing.

"Saaame with Hinata," we answered plainly, almost making it obvious that we didn't even want to think about it.

"Oh," Haruhi replied with bored eyes. Yeah. I get it. Our answer is boring.

"Fujioka Haruhi!" Our class president called her. So it's now her turn, huh? How time flies when you're doing something, more specifically, talking to your seatmates while waiting for your turn.

"Yes, coming!" Haruhi said as she stood from her seat then started walking to the front. "Wish me luck!" she mouthed to Hinata with a friendly smile on her face.

Hinata nodded, smiling bashfully.

Haruhi went to the front then took a piece of paper as the girls who are her constant costumers squealed for her when she smiled on going back to her respective seat. For just taking a paper, they did that? Are they love-struck towards Haruhi? Heh. Too bad for them. Their fantasies are never going to happen. Haruhi's a crossdressing girl!

When Haruhi got back to her seat, holding a piece of folded paper, the vice president called out, "Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hinata nodded. She rose from her seat then headed towards the front, looking down to the way she's taking to avoid any eye contact from our classmates that looked at her when she passed by. She took a piece of paper from the box then did the same thing when she went back to her seat, holding tightly the paper she took with both of her hands. Man, how more timid could she get?

"Hitachiin Kaoru!"

I stood up and walked towards the front with both hands inside my pockets. Heads turned my way, especially girls' heads. I just smiled at them the way I smile at the Host Club. After that, I heard 'kyaaa's and fan girl squeals, as expected of the handsome host that passed by, also known as me. (Ehehehe…) I took a paper from the box. Hopefully, I didn't get an acting part. I went back to my seat and sat.

"Hitachiin Hikaru!"

Hikaru went to the front with a smirk on his face. As a result, he got the same amount of fan girl squeals I got. He took the third to the last paper in the box (I saw four remaining papers in the box when I took mine. The two other papers must be for the class president and for the vice president.) and went back to his seat.

"Everyone, you may now open your papers!" the class president announced when he and the vice president have a paper in their hands.

I watched everyone open their folded papers. I saw some of them jump for joy with matching cheers as some also turned pale with an eerie dark sulking aura. Hn. I wonder what's written in mine.

I opened the paper then read the role/part that's written in big capitalized handwritten letters.

WHAT THE F – Oops, I might ruin the story's K+ rating, whatever that is. Anyway, back to my story.

WHAT THE HECK?

OF ALL ROLES I COULD GET!

JUST GREAT!

WHAT KIND OF LUCK DID I GET?

-Chapter 8 End-

* * *

Thanks for reading, though it was quite short compared to the last two I submitted…

Anyway, readers out there, I need your help.

I'm thinking of changing the title of the story. It's just that I'm not satisfied with it…  
Is "The Shy Princess and the Devilish Prince" good? Or is it too cliché? Too long? Unrelated to the story?

I'm not good at making titles or headlines. Could anyone please give me suggestions through your reviews? Or is the current title fine? Don't worry, I'll credit you on the next chapter if your suggestion's nice…

Anyway, Hinata's POV is coming up next! Chapter 9 (OMG. Never thought I'd reach this far!): Oh My!

Please review, if you don't mind…

~Eru-chii


	9. Oh My!

**Hinata's POV**

My day at school started rather … um … not that great as others think it would be for me. Well, if they were me, I'm quite sure they'd like it. But the problem is, I'm not them and they're not me.

I hate being in the middle of attention ever since I was little. And ever since I started my job as being the maid of the famous host club, some people would look and stare at me. I don't know if that's positive of negative for normal people, but I hate it as the shy girl I am. So when I entered the school building this morning, people looked at me as I went to my classroom. I don't know how they looked at me. Is it with annoyance and jealousy that I'm working with their beloved hosts, with a smile for I've become a part of their host fandom, or just a 'who-the-heck-is-she-that-she's-in-a-guy-club' kind of stare? Anyway, whatever kind of stare they gave me; I can't help but feel uneasy that time. Maybe accepting the offer as a maid wasn't such a good idea? But I can't turn back now and change my mind. I never turn back on my word even if I want to.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" the vice president of our class officers called my name. Right now, everyone is called to the front one-by-one to take a folded paper from the box. In those papers, parts and roles would be written in each one of them. Whatever paper you'd get, it'll determine what you'd do for the class play. The play is based on William Shakespeare's 'Twelfth Night'. Hopefully, I'd get a props part, as I told Haruhi-kun, Kaoru-kun, and Hikaru-kun in our little conversation while waiting for our turn since we'll be called last.

I walked towards the front. Like this morning, people looked at me. Uwaaah! Please, please don't look at me! I looked down to the way I'm taking to the front so that I'd avoid my classmates' gaze. I took a paper from the box and held it tightly with both of my hands as I made my way back to my seat. This paper holds my 'destiny' for the next week! Please let it be a props manager or a props maker part!

I sat down on my chair and stared at the paper, wishing that I'd get the part that I wanted. I hope I had good luck on taking this. There's a so-called 'lady luck', right? I could be called a lady (in our household, to be exact) and lady luck could mean good luck for ladies. Wait, am I right or not? Anyway, I sure hope that that kind of luck was activated when I took this paper!

Kaoru-kun then Hikaru-kun was called to the front. After Hikaru-kun got his paper and was back to his seat, everyone was allowed to open their folded papers.

I closed my eyes as I opened the paper. Please, let it be not a major role! Slowly, I opened my eyes to read what's written in the paper. In big, bold, capitalized, handwritten letters, it read:

DUKE ORSINO

My eyes nearly popped out of its places. WHAT? W-WHY? PLEASE, ANYONE, TELL ME I'M DREAMING!

I feel like I could faint this very moment. I've never played such a large part in a play, especially a role meant for guys! The only character I got to play was Tree # 4 in our pre-school presentation of Snow White! M-Maybe there's no such thing as lady luck after all…

"PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS!" the class president almost shouted when most of my classmates got noisy after discovering their parts.

I still can't believe I got 'Duke Orsino'! It's supposed to be played by a male! I must really be dreaming! I pinched my cheek to check.

O-Ouch!

This is really reality! Whyyyy? Can't this be some nightmare?

"Okay, who got Duke Orsino?" the class vice president asked all of us.

Trembling, I raised my hand.

"WHAT?" I heard one of my classmates say.

"Hinata-chan?" said another.

"How unlucky!"

"What the?"

"Silence!" said the vice president as the president wrote my name on the board as the role of Duke Orsino. T-They can't possibly let a female play the male main role, can they?

Haruhi-kun gave me a gentle pat on the shoulder with a nervous smile across her face. I wonder why? Maybe she's worried about me? Nah… I-I don't think so. "That's okay, Hinata… We'll get through this," she comforted me.

"T-Thank you, H-Haruhi-kun," I thanked her with my own version of her nervous and anxious smile.

"Who got Countess Olivia?" shouted the vice president.

"Ummm… Me," Hikaru-kun said as he raised his hand sheepishly. He got a female's part? Even him? A-At least, maybe, I have someone to practice with in the host club.

"Hiiikaaaruuu-kuuun?" a female classmate of mine cried.

"Huuuwhaaattt?"

"Bwahahaha!" some guys at the front laughed.

"Oookay," the class president said then wrote it on the blackboard.

"Pffft!" I heard Haruhi-kun holding in her laugh, covering her mouth with her head bent down.

"W-What's the matter, Haruhi-kun?" I asked, tilting my head and looking at her with pure curiosity.

"No-ahahahaa-thing! I-I-I just re-ehehehembered s-something! Gahahahaha!" Haruhi-kun replied while laughing. Hmmm… maybe it's related to Hikaru-kun? And … Hikaru-kun would also be crossdressing as Countess Olivia. Maybe Haruhi-kun remembered something about crossdressing? I'm guessing… she remembered something about crossdressing that's also related to Hikaru-kun. Don't tell me… HIKARU-KUN HAD CROSSDRESSED ALREADY? T-That's impossible, isn't it?

I noticed Hikaru-kun look at Haruhi desperately then sighed. He rolled his eyes then rested his chin on his table.

"Sebastian? Who got Sebastian?"

Haruhi-kun then stopped laughing. Her laughing, smiley face turned into a serious and somewhat mopey one. She raised her hand with a forced smile. Haruhi-kun got a role too? Somehow, my worry and nervousness seemed to lessen when I heard about her role.

"We'll get through this," Haruhi-kun whispered to me with a hopeful expression.

I tried to smile and nod. I-I sure wish I could also do the role right…

"Uhuh, at least someone got a role of their own gender," I heard the vice president remark as the president wrote it in the board. I don't think they're right. Haruhi-kun is a crossdresser and . . . she's a female and also got a male's role. But to their eyes, she's got the role fitting for her gender.

"Viola?" the vice president asked.

Isn't it that Viola is Orsino's partner? And I heard that they'd put a kissing scene for the main couple. Wait, WHAT? T-Then, the one who gets Viola would be my first kiss! I-I'm not ready for this yet! I was hoping that Naruto-kun would be my – WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, HINATA! G-Gooosh… My nervousness started to be applied to my chest again as it started beating fast!

W-Wait, I heard someone say "me" but I didn't realize who because of my thoughts. And a lot of my classmates reacted too. Slowly, I looked up to the blackboard to see which name president-sama is writing on the board. Right now, he got to write "K". K? Whose names start with "K"? I think there's a "Kanako," "Kurusu," and – here it goes! I noticed president-sama write four more letters. I started to read what's on the board. It read "Kaoru".

If I was chatting on the computer right now, the correct emoticon that could describe my face is "(O_O)".

KAORU-KUN WOULD BE MY FIRST KISS!

Lubdub. Lubdub. Lubdub. …

Yes. That's my heartbeat. My heart started beating that way as I feel my body especially my face get warmer and warmer by the second. My face must be as red as a strawberry by now. Then my surroundings went blurry and my eyes slowly closed. I felt like falling. Before I knew it, I fainted.

The next thing I knew, I woke up and saw the color lavender. I blinked a lot more times and that's when I realized that I was in my room. Huh? Why am I in my room?

I looked to my right and saw my little sister.

"Welcome back, Hinata-nee-san," Hanabi said.

"Hanabi…" I said softly.

"Are you okay? Was your head hurt?" she asked with concern which quite made me happy.

I shook my head since I don't feel anything painful. I sat up. "What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted in class. A classmate of yours brought you here," Hanabi replied.

"Who?"

"I don't know. He has auburn hair and topaz eyes," she answered. 'He'? Was he a Hitachiin?

"Which side was his hair parted? To the left or to the right?"

Hanabi shrugged. "I didn't remember much. I just caught a glimpse of him when I was going to my room," she explained.

"Oh… Thank you for watching over me, Hanabi," I thanked her with a smile.

"No problem. Wait, was that guy your… never mind. That's impossible."

"My? You could ask me anything, Hanabi." I asked about her unfinished question.

"Was he your boyfriend?"

And now, for the emoticon, the one that could fit my face expression is "(O/O)".

"NO!" I said. "H-He's n-not!" How did Hanabi even think about something like that?

"If you say so," she said. "I'm going downstairs. Obaa-sama came over and baked some cookies. I'm going to get some. Go downstairs before I finish them all up." Then she left my room as I heard footsteps growing fainter.

Hmmm… I missed the host club time. I should probably apologize tomorrow and … thank the Hitachiin-kun who took me home. Whether it's Hikaru-kun or… K-Kaoru-kun…

* * *

And that was Chapter 9. :3  
Sorry if it's also short, school started early in here and the first week was so busy! So I guess for the next ten months, I could probably manage to make 1000+ word chapters if I could actually add a chapter. (Sorry! I'm not sure if I could add chapters during the school year. I heard that the junior year is busy. Really busy.)  
Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review if you could! (*^*) ***puppy dog eyes***

Sincerely yours,  
Eru-chii


	10. Practice!

**Haruhi's POV**

Gosh. What happened yesterday was really shocking. We were discussing about our roles when Hinata fell from her seat, passing out. Fortunately, Kaoru caught her. I felt like freaking out that time, since it's the first time I've encountered someone passing out. There are not a lot of my classmates who noticed since we're seated at the back until the vice president reacted and pointed to Hinata.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" she cried worriedly.

"She just fainted, that's it," Hikaru answered plainly, stating the obvious, as if something normal just happened. SOMEONE FAINTED, HIKARU! DON'T YOU GET IT?!

"Somebody take her to the clinic!" the president ordered.

"Yeah, sure," Kaoru responded, carrying Hinata princess-style out of the room. Hikaru and I followed but then Hikaru stopped me.

"Stay in the classroom and tell us about the discussion when we get back," he said in an unusual serious tone. _Is this Hikaru I'm talking to? _I thought that time. I would have been convinced if he didn't smirk and said in his hard-tried fake British accent, "Please do a satisfactory memorizing on the discussion that I, Countess Olivia, Lady Viola, and Duke Orsino are about to miss, dearest Sir Sebastian. Please excuse me, if I may," before rushing off to follow Kaoru.

So there I was, following his orders. I didn't get to listen much since I was worried about Hinata. What if she actually had a serious life-threatening illness? She's too young! Sheesh.

I was snapped back to reality yesterday when the business manager handed me two copies of the script, one for me and one for Hinata, and at the same time, Hikaru got back and sat next to me. It turned out that Kaoru took Hinata home.

"So everyone, our Viola is now Hinata, Kaoru is now Orsino, Haruhi is now Olivia, and Hikaru is now Sebastian. Sorry, Haruhi-san… And we're going to practice scene 1 to 3 tomorrow," the president announced. Eh? The roles got jumbled? Oh well… So I'm the only one who'll be cross-dressing. Wait, erase that. I'll be playing a part of my real gender. Wow. I just have to make sure that no one would find out or else… it'll be a "Goodbye, Fancy Tuna" for me…

So that's what happened yesterday at school besides the host club hours.

* * *

I am now seated on my chair this morning, waiting for the others to come. I sure hope Hinata's okay… I didn't hear from Kaoru since he remained quiet about that matter yesterday.

Hinata got to the classroom before Hikaru and Kaoru came. She looked fine. Thank goodness.

"G-Good morning, Haruhi-kun," she greeted with a smile.

"Good morning," I answered, smiling.

She nodded then fixed her things on her desk.

"So… are you okay…? About what happened yesterday," I asked.

She looked at me then nodded. "I-It usually happens when I-I'm too nervous or too surprised… B-But don't worry… I-It's perfectly normal for me…"

Is usual fainting normal?

"U-Ummm… can I ask what happened with the… class meeting yesterday?" she asked with an anxious expression on her face.

"Well… we're going to practice scene 1 to 3 today and… you're now Viola… I think it's because Sensei might give us a low grade if we had crossdressers to play the parts…"

"W-What?!" Her eyes widened with shock. "I-I've never played such a large part! Viola's part is larger than Orsino's! H-How c-can I… do t-this?!" she exclaimed while she… shakes? She's _that_ nervous?! I hope she won't faint today…

"Don't worry. You'll be fine as Viola. You're pretty and smart. Just have some confidence in yourself," I comforted before giving her a reassuring smile.

She looked down. "B-But that's the p-problem," she looked up to me then continued, "… I-I don't have any… c-confidence… e-even if… I-I try so hard…"

"Well, look on the bright side. Your part starts on scene 2 and you only have at least five lines up to scene 3," I said, trying my best to sound optimistic and comforting even if I'm not confident with my acting skills either. I handed her the script that was meant to be given to her yesterday.

She took it with both hands and slowly flipped through the pages. She stopped at one of the first few pages. I guess she's starting to memorize that line.

"Yo," the twins greeted in chorus with a dull aura.

"Good morning," I greeted.

Hinata didn't seem to notice them since she's absorbed in memorizing her lines…

I looked at the twins' faces. Wait… there are dark circles surrounding their eyes!

"You two didn't get to have a good night's sleep, huh?" I asked.

"Yep," they nodded.

"Kaoru kept chatting online while I kept playing 'The World Ends with Kingdom Fantasy' on our Y-Box," Hikaru explained. Oh really? I don't think so.

"Admit it," I said, "You didn't sleep because of the roles."

They looked at each other then sighed. Looks like I had hit the jackpot. Honestly, I didn't get to sleep much too. I was thinking how I'd hide my secret while playing my part well. And I just also kept thinking about what would happen if ever I need costume changes. I heard we'd be having our dressing areas according to gender. How could I get to change my costume without letting the cat out of the bag?

* * *

"A long time ago, there was a young noble duke named Orsino, who was also the Duke of Illyria," the narrator started. Kaoru went to the center of the stage, acting like royalty and acting like a noble from the medieval age.

Right now, we're practicing our play. Yes, it's our last period. Just fifty more minutes and this would be all over.

"He was deeply in love with a beautiful Countess named Olivia."

Okay, here it goes…

I went to the stage, somewhat distant from Kaoru, and then fanned myself with the frilly pink fan one of my girl classmates lent me. I tried to act as snobby as I could but it's so hard when you're acting as someone you're not.

"Sadly, all his love for her was in vain for she rejects his love. And when her brother died, she sent back a messenger to the Duke."

One of my guy classmates came to me.

"Do tell Duke Orsino that for seven years, I would not let the air touch my face, and like a nun, I would stay veiled for my dear brother's remembrance," I said. Wait… did I say that out without any acting like I was calling to something or did I do that nicely? Great. It's not only Hinata who's having problems. I'll never take acting as a career!

My classmate ran towards Kaoru and told him my message – rather, Countess Olivia's message. He used some hand gestures as if he's having a discussion with Kaoru.

Kaoru placed both of his hands on his cheeks and acted like a little girl crying. Eh?

"CUT!" the vice president exclaimed. I bet she's not amused by his little girl act. I'm pretty sure she's not a host club fan… like she's more of a guy hater. At least she'd be frank with Kaoru's acting and not biased with the twins and yeah, maybe me too.

"That's cute, Hitachiin! Really cute," she commented sarcastically.

"And what's wrong with that?" Kaoru asked, shrugging.

"EVERYTHING IS! A NOBLE DUKE WON'T CRY LIKE A BABY! " she almost shouted.

"So what would I do?" Kaoru asked in his bored tone.

"Just put on a depressed look! As simple as that!" she commanded.

"Sure. Whatever."

"And Fujioka!" she called out my name. Uh oh… It must be with my pitiful acting…

"W-What is it…?" I stammered.

"You're acting a somewhat arrogant countess! A COUNTESS FULL OF PRIDE! Keep that in mind, would you?!"

I nodded sheepishly. "Sure."

"Let's start all over from when the messenger tells Kaoru!"

There goes my guy classmate again, acting like he's saying something to Kaoru. Kaoru's head bent down, with the middle of his eyebrows wrinkled, acting somehow sad.

"Oh! My dear Olivia! What shall I do without seeing your fair lovely face? Oh how I wish I could let out my sorrow with a friend to be with!" he cried.

I looked at our vice president. She nodded approvingly with a slight grin on her face.

"Depressed, the Duke wanted a companion, someone to talk to, with his sorrowful tale of love."

And that ends Scene 1. Whew. And that'll be my only scene in at least three scenes.

The passengers including Hinata went to the stage as Kaoru, me, and my classmate left.

"Sheesh. Ms. VP (Vice President) is so into her directing role," Kaoru complained softly.

"She's in the drama club after all," I pointed out.

"At that time, there came a storm and wrecked a ship as the passengers fell into the water and died," the narrator continued.

They were all compiled in one place as some of them screamed for help then fell into the floor and left the scene. The only ones left were Hinata, our class president who got the role of the captain, and a few others. They performed like they were on a little boat. The president rowed while the others followed.

"The survivors reached the Illyrian coast. Among them were the captain and a fair young maiden named Viola."

They stopped rowing, meaning they had reached the coast. Hinata covered her face with her hands as her shoulders raised a few times. I could also hear hic-ups from her. Wow… she could act great… She really looks like she's crying.

"What is it that bothers you, fair Viola?" the class president asked.

"My… d-dearest …. Hic! ... T-T-Twin brother S-Sebastian! H-He's n-nowhere… Hic! T-To be f-found… I-I fear t-t-t-that h-h-he … he… d-d-drowned! Hic!" she said in her stammering hic-upping voice which really seemed like crying.

"Not to worry, Miss Viola. I had seen your brother bind himself to a strong mast that lived upon the sea. There shall be hope that he was saved," the president comforted her, patting her shoulder.

"So Hinata could be a natural in acting…" Kaoru whispered while watching their performance.

"She hasn't got much self-confidence… I guess she's not aware of it," I replied.

Hinata nodded, shaking. "T-Thank you… dear Sir… Hic! … B-But… i-in… w-w-which country are we in… m-may I ask…?"

"This is Illyria, milady, ruled by the young Duke Orsino," the captain responded.

Hinata fidgeted her fingers. Her face was also pinkish. She's so cute!

"H-He's… in search for employees… I-I heard… from the other people on board… am I right…?"

"Why yes, yes he is," the captain answered.

"Knowing the Duke's noble and kind nature, Viola decided to dress herself as a young man, looking exactly like her twin, and seek for employment with him as a page. With this, she was successful."

Vice President-san clapped her hands. "Nice going, Hyuuga-chan!" she cheered approvingly.

"T-Thank you…" Hinata thanked her shyly. "C-Could I please just drink a-a little water?"

"Sure!"

"T-Thank you…" Hinata went to her seat and took her water tumbler. I approached her.

"You're a natural, Hinata!" I said, smiling.

"Tha – Hic! Thank you, Haruhi-kun…" she thanked me but why did she hic-upped? Her crying scene was done already…

"And that crying scene! You were great at it with little hic-ups!" I said.

"B-But… those – Hic! – Hic-ups were r-real…" she said before drinking a lot of water. Huh? WHAT?! That's not acting?!

Wow… her body goes with the situation… wish I could be like that too…

"Hyuuga! Hitachiin Kaoru!" Ms. Vice President called her.

"C-C-Coming!" she said before she and Kaoru went to the center.

"Now dressed as a young man, Viola worked for Duke Orsino as his page with the name 'Cesario'. She had to listen to Duke Orsino's tale of love every day."

"I had loved Countess Olivia… but then she had rejected those feelings I had and wanted to convey. And when her brother died, she never let anyone see her beautiful face… which really pains my heart," said Kaoru, while sitting on a chair and Hinata standing beside him.

Hinata looked glum with the story. "I am so-sorry to hear that, no-noble duke. You ha-ave my sympathy…" she said in her shaking manner. She's nervous… I could tell. I sure hope Ms. VP (as Kaoru calls her) would go easy on that part.

Kaoru gave her a somewhat sad smile.

"I-If y-you'd excuse me, high Duke Orsino… I-I think I have some… e-errands to finish," Hinata bowed.

"You may go, Cesario. Thank you for listening to my story," said Kaoru.

"I-I-It's my pleasure, my lord," Hinata replied before walking off with both of her hands on her cheeks.

"Viola empathized with Orsino deeply, but that empathy soon turned into love," said the narrator, finishing Scene 3. YES! IT'S ALL DONE!

Ms. VP clapped slowly and loudly. "Good! Good! Though you need more improvements! That was nice, Hitachiin!"

"Thanks," said Kaoru with a bored face.

"And Hyuuga!" Uh-oh… Please go easy on Hinata…

"Y-Yes?"

"That was okay. But… QUIT your stuttering… and… GOSH! We're only practicing! OUR FIRST PRACTICE! There's no need to be so nervous! It's not like we'd gobble you up if make a mistake! You don't have to be so shy just because you're new here! Keep that in mind, would you?!"

As I thought. She's frank with anyone. But I think she added in a quite friendly advice.

"O-Okay. T-Thank you, N-Nishizawa-san…" Hinata thanked her with a… grateful but shy smile, calling Ms. VP by her surname. So she takes criticism as a good thing… thank goodness.

Ms. VP nodded. "Good work, everyone! Please discuss matters about what you'd do by your groups!" she announced.

After that, all of us gathered by groups, the Costume Group, the Props Group, Music Group, the Stage and Lighting Group, and of course our group, the "Actors' Group". Well, actually, only the four of us gathered. The uh… ones with minor roles didn't have much problems so they didn't come with us, thinking that there's nothing for us to discuss and the four of us are just talking about the host club.

"I guess we have to practice this weekend," I suggested.

The three nodded.

"B-But… where?"

"HARUHI'S APARTMENT!" said the twins. I'm fine with… anywhere but there!

"Not going to happen," I dissented.

"How about your house, Hinata?" I asked.

"E-Eh? Ummm… I… Chichiyou won't allow us on such a short notice… a-and besides… S-Some of Hanabi – my little sister's friends are coming over… she asked Chichiyou a week ago..."

"Then we'll do it in our room," said the twins.

"Okay," I said.

"We'll meet at 9 am," Hikaru started.

"… in front of the Icha Icha Convenience Store," Kaoru finished.

* * *

And so, the final period was finished and the club activities started.

After 1245892573952 years! I finally updated! (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))  
It was really busy at school, so… SUMIMASEEENNN! (シ_ _)シ  
But I'd try to update during the school year so…  
And please, tell me what you think… and you could also suggest whose POV would be used next chapter. ^_^

Next Chapter: Monsieur, Mademoiselle

Thank you everyone for your support (and patience)!

Sincerely yours,  
Eru-chii (^・ω・^ )


	11. She smiled

**Third Person POV**

Together, the twins, the crossdresser, and the bashful transferee went up the stairs and straight to the 3rd Music Room. The twins were actually dragging the two girls along the way, with Hikaru dragging Haruhi and Kaoru dragging Hinata. They couldn't wait what kind of reaction their idiotic princely leader would make the second he sees Hinata, as he had been overacting the other day, thinking that the girl who passed out has some kind of life-threatening disease or some kind of witchery was casted upon her. They couldn't help but laugh at the very thought of it.

The doors of the host club flipped open, revealing two auburn-haired boys and two panting girls. The twins were grinning ear-to-ear as the girls were sweating as if they had joined a thousand-kilometer marathon with no breaks. _'There should really be a rule regarding running in the hallways,' _both of them said in their mind.

The sight of the maid made the worried seniors' faces brighten up. Before the four arrived, at first it was just Tamaki who looked so gloomy until his gloominess reached the loli-shota. Well, the other two wasn't actually _that_ worried with the girl. Knowing her shyness, they're not surprised with her passing out. It just made them realize that the transferee was shyer than they thought she was.

"MY DEAREST DAUGHTER HINATA-CHAAAN!" Who else would exclaim like that and would come running to Hinata? Well, it's none other than the overacting prince! He jumped and gave Hinata one of those otaku glomps hyperactive characters in anime would make.

"Tamaki… senpai…" surprised, Hinata, who was still panting at that time, said in between long and heavy breaths. "Y-You're heavy…"

'_Pervert,' _the other freshmen thought.

"A-Ah! Sorry, Hinata… hehehe…" He separated himself from Hinata and laughed sheepishly. "If you only knew how worried Daddy, Mommy, and your Onii-chans were when we heard you passed out!" Tamaki explained, in his oh-so dramatic aura, face, and actions. Six pairs of eyes just watched him with his little monologue as he went on and on with how worried he was in his 'daughter's' condition. _'Here he goes again…'_ they thought.

"Hina-chan, are you alright now?" the elementary-student-looking third year inquired in his usual cute voice, cuddling his large pink bunny stuffed toy.

Hinata looked down to her feet. Was she a burden, for making people worry? Or is it because they didn't have a maid for a day? They must've gotten their hands full, taking treats and drinks from the storage room then going back to their customers at the same time! "I-I am... I-I'm sorry if... Y-You didn't have a maid yesterday," she apologized.

"Pfft!" the twins forced themselves not to laugh. Was that she had been thinking all along? "We're not worried because we didn't have a maid, you simpleton!" they said in unison.

"We're worried because of your condition," said Haruhi, giving Hinata her sincere gentle smile.

"You are, along with Haruhi, Daddy's little girl, after all!" Tamaki added like he was some sweet father who spoils his daughters.

"Yeah, yeah! We're like your family here!" Hunny consented. The others smiled at Hinata's direction, giving her kind smiles while nodding in approval.

Hinata looked at each and every one of them when they gave her an answer she didn't expect. Touched by their concern, she felt like she was really a part of the family the founder made up. Weird enough, she realized that her so-called "Daddy" treats her better than her strict disapproving father at home. She's not pressured to train and meet her clan's unreachable expectations of her. In the host club, she was actually treated like a precious little daughter, when they gave her a lot of attention when they dressed her up in cute (but actually quite embarrassing) maid and lolita clothes. Her father never did that to her even when she was little. She always had to train, train, and train. Wait, was she comparing the host club with her own clan? She felt like it was wrong… She shook it off her head, thinking that it's not nice to think of her own clan that way, despite the fact the there are times that her father's making her feel like she was a failure and a disgrace to the main branch. Even so, a part of her liked her maid part more than her Ms Hyuuga Heiress part.

"Uhhh… Hinata…? Are you crying?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head to see Hinata closer.

"E-Eh?" She was crying? Hinata placed her fingertips on her lower eyelashes to check. What's this? Water? Tears?

"She is!" the twins said in unison.

The younger Hitachiin was curious. He didn't see her cry… ever since that day. He walked towards her and wiped off her tears with his clean unused handkerchief. _'Wait, what did I just do?!' _he asked himself after realizing what he just did. He quickly thought of something cool to say, so that no one would think of him as 'weird.' "Uhhh… Girls shouldn't cry easily," he stated with a sheepish grin on his face. Tear-wiping was just not his thing. It was so out-of-character. _'Why did I do it, anyway?!' _he kept asking himself when he got back to his older brother's side. Hikaru looked at him and smirked meaningfully.

Hinata looked at Kaoru with a surprised look on her face. But the reason why he did that was not the main question on her mind. Why was she crying anyway, despite feeling… happiness deep inside? Wait, was it… 'tears of joy'? This was her first time that she cried not out of disappointment, but of happiness.

She exhaled deeply and looked at everyone with a gentle smile and teary eyes. "T-Tears of joy," she said. "I-I'm glad… that I-I… pushed Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun now… I-I'm not regretting it anymore… If I didn't… I wouldn't have been part of this club… a-and… had been a part of your family." She wiped off the tears that flowed. "T-Thank you… everyone!" She thanked them happily. Worrying for someone meant a lot for her. It meant that that person cared.

The twins grinned. Haruhi and the others smiled.

"Gawsh. We're so dramatic here, aren't we?" the twins teased, breaking the oh-so sentimental dramatic atmosphere.

"It's just not like in this club that..." Hikaru started.

"… everyone would say stuff like that," Kaoru continued.

"Everyone's so out-of-character today," they said in unison.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Said the guys who actually kind of started it," she pointed out. This made the twins silent and the others chuckle. Hinata smiled.

"Anyway, Daddy has an announcement to make," said Tamaki when the laughter has finished. Everyone looked towards his direction, curious if it has something to do with another theme for the day or something else they haven't thought of. "We're going to start the host club hours an hour after the classes dismiss," he announced.

"Why?" the twins asked at the same time, with each of them having an eyebrow raised and the other in a curve.

"The Student Council asked me regarding this matter. Well, a lot of ladies are going to the host club every afternoon, resulting to the most of them being not part of any club. So I guess that explains it," the blonde explained in a normal tone, without his aura or any of those princely acts.

Everyone nodded, signalling that they understood.

Just then, Cheshire Cat smirks formed in the twins' faces. "Isn't that great?" they asked everyone, who thought that the mischievous duo has something formed in their minds.

"We'll get to…" Hikaru started, placing his right arm on Haruhi's shoulders.

"…spend more time together," Kaoru continued, doing the same with his left arm.

Haruhi made a poker face. Why, of all people, did the twins choose her to place their arms on her shoulders? And, why should they always be a mirror image of each other, doing the same actions together?

The others laughed, knowing what Haruhi would be thinking that moment.

When the host club time was over, everyone went home.

Of course, the former Hyuuga Heiress has their black auto to take her home. She got in and sat there, watching the buildings and trees pass by her window. And that's when she realized. She found friends. A group of friends in her new school. Friends who cares for her not because they need her services, but because she's a part of their friendship circle.

Without noticing it, she smiled.

* * *

Waaa! Thank you for reading!  
Please excuse this short chapter! This is what I could manage with my busy schedule at school!  
Sorry if I didn't get to follow what I said in the last chapter… hehehe.. ^^'''  
Please review. :3

Sincerely yours,  
Eru-chii


	12. Fashion Sense

**Hinata's POV**

I'm all set. I'm wearing clothes that I think is comfortable. We're going to practice at a house, right? I don't think I need to dress like I'm going to a party or anything. It's just a practice for a play. But of course, it's color-coordinated. I'm wearing a large purple t-shirt over my white knee-low leggings. I also put on my purple and white polka-dotted slip-ons. How about my hair? I just combed it neatly. Not bad, I think.

I looked at the time. It's already 8:30 am. It would take me about fifteen minutes to get to the convenience store. I was never late at things like this. I'm good at that. Well, better early than late, right? Plus, there's that yummy cinnamon roll I really like to buy there. My sweet cinnamon roll, here I come!

From my room, I went down our stairs. Neji-nii-san and me passed by each other. When I reached the end of the stairs, he called after me.

"Hinata-sama!"

I turned around and looked at him. He's at the top of the staircase. "Yes?" I asked. What would it be that he needs?

"Where are you going?" he asked. He looked at me with his quite stern Hyuuga eyes he got from Uncle Hizashi. I forgot. Neji-nii-san is kind of… protective of me and Hanabi-chan. He's more of an older brother than a cousin. Not that I'm complaining. I meant it as a good thing.

"We have practice for our play at the Hitachiin residence," I answered.

"Hn. Take care. Call me when you're in trouble but don't hesitate to kick their butts if they're going to do something wrong with you," he said. Kick their butts? Do something wrong? I don't think they'll ever do that. They're my friends. And… their mischievous acts don't get to the extent that I have to fight them.

"I will," I smiled and went on my way.

Hmmm… I had told Chichiyou that we have practice today. Maybe I should tell him that I'll be leaving? Wait… he's in his office and he dislikes being disturbed. I think I should just tell a maid to let him know…

I saw a maid passing by; carrying books which I presume is for Chichiyou's bookshelf in his study. She's uh… Mika-san, I think? Great! Nice timing.

"Mika-san!" I called for her. She turned around, still carrying five or six hardbound books on her arms.

"Yes, young mistress?" she asked, tilting her head. I really don't actually like being called 'young mistress'. But when I told a maid to just call me 'Hinata-san', father overheard it and annoyingly gave me a five-minute lecture on why I should be proud being called 'mistress' and show superiority above others. I understood his sermon but I just can't apply it in real life.

"Would you please tell Chichiyou that I'm going to our school play practice when he's available?" I requested.

She nodded. "I will, young mistress." Then she went on her way.

I walked towards the main door. Sitting on a high wooden stool at the kitchen counter, Hanabi was eating parfait with chocolate chips at the bottom, followed by chopped strawberries, kiwi, gelatine, bite-sized brownies, chopped bananas and a scoop of vanilla ice cream topped with candy sprinkles and two wafer sticks. It made my mouth water. I want some too… Arghhh! Hinata! It'll take you an hour before you could finish a large parfait like that! Stop looking at it before Hanabi notices!

"Where are you going, onee-chan?" she asked, still with her pearl eyes fixated on every teaspoon-full of sweets she places in her mouth.

"Practice…"

"With your new rich-kid classmates?" she asked, still not looking at me.

I nodded.

Now she looked at me with an eyebrow raised. Ummm… Why is she looking at me like that? Is there something wrong? She looked at me from head to toe. Suddenly, I felt like I've done something wrong with my clothing in her eyes.

"Wearing _that_?" she asked sarcastically. Uh-oh… I forgot Hanabi is "in" with the fashion trends… including lolita and cosplay fashion…

"Uh-huh." I nodded, looking away from her intimidating stare.

She shook her head disappointedly. Uhhh… "Great. My sister has a great fashion sense," she remarked sarcastically. Ouch. I felt those words pierce through my heart. Oh, the drama queen-ing me… How out-of-character. Blame the author, okay?

But seriously, what's wrong with my clothes?

Okay… I'll explain. "B-But I think this is fine… We're just going to prac – "

"It's NOT okay. We're going to your room and change. NOW," she commanded with much authority, cutting me off.

"O-Okay…" I said softly, looking down.

She got off the stool and placed her unfinished parfait in the fridge then walked ahead of me, going to my room. I followed.

Somehow, I feel… kind of jealous of Hanabi. Not only that she's Chichiyou's favourite daughter, she has large leadership ability, smart, talented, outgoing, friendly, and one of those "it-girls." Compared to me, she's like my polar opposite. I'm shy. I hate the spotlight. I don't make friends easily. Comparing her to the thirteen-year-old me, she's physically stronger than I am. If only I grew up like her…

We reached my lavender-themed room. She went straight to my walk-in closet and I followed. She browsed through my… one-pieces? She's going to make me wear a dress? After a few minutes of picking, she took a lavender above-the-knee tunic with a hoodie.

Holding it by its hanger, she faced me. "Shirt off," she commanded.

I'm not really shy around Hanabi. She's my sister, one of the first people I could trust. I took off my large shirt and put on the tunic. I looked at my reflection on the mirror. It's fitted on the top part especially on my stomach part and went straight down with the skirt part. It's... pretty though I'm not used to these clothes. I could really trust my sister. She's really good at these things.

She nodded approvingly. She went to the part where my shoes are located and started to pick which one I should wear.

"Uhhh… Could I just wear some comfortable flats…?" I requested. I'm just going to walk to the meeting place. I don't want to bother Kou-san on a Saturday.

She nodded. "Rubber shoes and heels don't really match nicely with that kind of tunic."

She took a pair of flats with a rubber-shoes-looking design. You know? It has holes for its laces and the laces pass through the holes and at the top, they form ribbons. She gave it to me and I put it on, replacing my polka-dot flats.

"Okay… now for the accessories…" she mumbled then went to the necklaces. She opened its drawer and took out a white ribbon necklace with a long string, so it would reach just below my chest. I placed it around my neck obediently.

Then she took a white headband with a white ribbon and placed it on my head. I looked at the mirror. What the…?

She nodded. "You're good to go."

"O-Okay…" I said hesitatingly.

"Don't worry. It's cute," she remarked reassuringly with a small grin. "Wait, is that auburn-haired guy one of your classmates who you'd practice with?" she inquired.

I nodded. I think she meant Hikaru-kun or Kaoru-kun.

She smirked. "Remember that you would practice and not flirt."

Flirt? What? "What do you mean?"

"Oh, never mind. Just go already if you're going to walk. You don't have enough time left."

Huh? I looked at the clock located by the door.

It's 8:50.

Oh shoot.

"Y-Yeah! I'm going!" I said, panicking, and took my small bag and practically ran downstairs.

"Sorry for taking time for your clothes!" Hanabi's voice shouted.

"No problem!" I answered.

I zoomed out of the door and almost ran towards the convenience store.

I had never been late. My lame fashion sense is the one to blame for my possible lateness.

Great.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 12!  
Please read! Sorry for the shortness! This is what I had managed to do with my hectic schedules… hehehe…  
Thankies! More Reviews = Earlier updates. :3

Sincerely yours,  
Eru-chii


	13. Weird

**Kaoru's POV**

"Gosh. What's taking her so long?" Hikaru complained impatiently, looking around for any sign of the indigo-haired Hyuuga.

"Maybe she got into some kind of problem? Let's wait a little longer…" Haruhi suggested, also scanning the area for our co-host-club-mate.

I nodded. What's up with her? I think she's not the kind of person to be late. You know those studious responsible shy types…?

But what if something really happened? We don't even have her phone number! What if the vehicle she's riding got into some kind of accident and she got a lot of injuries? What if some Hyuuga Corporation rival kidnapped her because she's the heiress? What if –

Ghaaash, Kaoru! Stop being pessimistic. You're being like the boss, Tamaki-sempai. Then again, why am I worrying so much? So weird. Maybe it's just because she's my former … uhhh… crush? Yeah, maybe that's the reason. And yeah, since we're like siblings in the host club.

Hikaru put on his headphones and listened to the songs he bought through the internet in his music player. Haruhi, next to Hikaru, read some kind of pocket book. Right now, we're just outside the convenience store.

I checked the time.

It's 9:10 am.

I looked around the area. At the left, I saw people minding their own business, as some texts in their phones and others are in the middle of a call, some are carrying bags of groceries, some are walking their dogs, some children are walking with their mothers. At the right, I saw the same hustling view of people. In front of us is pedestrian lane and at the end of it is a bus stop. Some are waiting in the bus stop while others are waiting for their turn to cross the road when the traffic lights indicate it.

A bus stopped at the waiting shed. People came out before others went in. Maybe… Hinata is in that crowd? I took a look at the crowd that is going to cross the road.

Silky long indigo hair… Gentle lilac eyes… Slender body…

She's not there. Where the heck is she?!

Near the bus stop, I saw a dash of lavender. Some girl with dark indigo hair and lavender and white clothes is running towards it. Wow, what a fast runner… Wait, indigo hair? I focused my eyes on her. That's… Hinata! Thank goodness nothing bad happe – wait, let me change that. Thank goodness she actually came and did not forget our agenda for the day.

She caught up to the people who are crossing the road.

Panting, she reached the place where we are waiting. She looks… stylish… I didn't expect that she'd have this side…

"I-I'm sorry I'm late," she apologized after three deep breaths.

"Yeah, sure," Hikaru and I said at the same time.

"It's okay but… What took you so long, Hinata?" Haruhi asked. Yeah, nice question. I also want to know why.

"W-Well… I-I was about to l-leave the house at 8:30 but then m-my… f-fashion conscious sister… s-she made me change clothes into this…" She stretched the lower part of her hoodie-tunic, presenting to us her sister's design.

"S-She finished d-dressing me up at 8:50," she continued. So that explains a lot.

"A-And…" she continued. "The bus I rode that would take me here… suffered some… technical difficulties. So I just ran towards here…"

"Pffft!" Hikaru and I almost laughed. She should've just taken another bus rather than running! But… why did she take a bus anyway? She does have a driver right? She's weird… and cute – gah! Erase that!

"At least you're safe," said Haruhi, not minding our attempt of laughter.

"Let's go already…" I started, grabbing Hinata's arm…

"…our DRIVER is waiting for us," Hikaru continued, giving emphasis on the word 'driver'. Maybe Hinata now got the message that she should've just had her driver take her here so she wouldn't be so late. He also grabbed Haruhi's arm.

We pulled them towards the spot where our car is located. Hikaru and Haruhi went ahead of us. Hinata was looking at something through the thick glass walls of the convenience store. Huh? I tried to look to the direction where she is looking. Cinnamon rolls? Wait, where's Hikaru? I saw them about five meters ahead of us. Oh great. I pulled Hinata towards the direction our car is located. She followed, trying to keep up with me. I noticed she's still… looking at the bread and then she sighed. Huh?

I stepped on an uneven part of the pavement. I almost tripped but I didn't lose my balance, fortunately. And there's still… Hinata, her head towards the store's direction. She might trip! I must –

Too late. She tripped and almost fell, good thing the great guy I refer to as 'me' has fast reflexes. I caught her on time, preventing her body to land on the ground. I helped her to get back up to her feet.

She looked down. "S-Sorry," she said in a voice just enough for me to hear, even if it is kind of soft.

"Heh, no prob," I said.

She looked at me and blinked. She gave me one of her shy but genuine and gentle smiles. "T-Thank you, Kaoru-kun," she said.

How… cute… My heart skipped a beat. Wha - ? What the heck? Never mind that. We've got to catch up to Hikaru and Haruhi. I just forced a smile.

I took her hand. "Yeah, let's catch up," I told her. I saw her nod, still wearing a small smile.

Soon after, we caught up to the two, who were waiting in front of the car. Our driver opened the door and let the four of us in.

Inside the car, we talked about random topics to pass the ten-minute trip to the Hitachiin estate. First came was Tamaki-sempai's uhh… inability to act normally? Hehehe… And there's the class president's obvious interest towards one of Haruhi's consistent customers, the girl with the dark brown hair that reaches between her ribs and her back. What's her name again? Never mind. And lastly, there's our discussion what would happen when Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai graduates from Ouran. It would be quite dull without them there…

With those aside, something still really bugs me. What the heck is up with my chest earlier?

How weird.

* * *

Sorryyy if it's so short!  
I was so busy this week and only got little time to finish this chapter. You know, school and stuff. I had to pass a lot of requirements since I was excused from class for almost a month for our school's participation in a writing contest! My gosh. But fortunately, I got 7th! Hooray for me! Hehehe…  
Anyway, let me apologize if the plot is unfolding so slowly. Tell me what you think.  
And, I appreciate everyone who reviewed on my last chapter. Well, as promised. I did this as soon as possible. ^_^  
Thank you for the support~!

Sincerely yours,  
Eru-chii


	14. In their Home

**Hinata's POV**

After a few minutes of chattering with Haruhi-san, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, the car stopped in front of a… Wow… A CASTLE?!

No, no… Sorry for exaggerating but… Really, their manor is so huge and elegantly designed! Just exactly how many people live here?! Um, yeah, I do live in the Hyuuga's large estate but the houses in there are not as big as this! Yes, houses. The Hyuuga Clan is divided into the Main Family and the Branch Family, each with uh… a mansion to live in. The elders live in a separate home so that leaves Chichiyo, Hanabi-chan and I in the main house. Neji-nii-san lives with us because… something unfortunate happened to his father.

Anyway, enough about my family. It's as if I feel like my jaw dropped upon seeing this palace.

"Girls, girls, our home is nothing to be amazed of," Hikaru-kun said, laughing. He calls that NOTHING?! And wait. I looked at Haruhi-san. She has the same face expression as I have!

"Yeah! It's like it's your first time to see something as big as this!" Kaoru-kun added, laughing together with Hikaru-kun.

Haruhi-san gave them a look that is the exact opposite to their mood. "It is my first time," she simply stated. You mean, she's never been to Tamaki-sempai or anyone else's house? Weird enough, I was quite surprised with the fact.

Now I feel like three pairs of eyes are staring at me. Ah… I think… They're giving me the don't-tell-me-it's-your-first-time-to-see-a-mansion look. I suddenly felt uneasy. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked down sheepishly. "W-Well… Your mansion is quite…" I looked around, looking for the right word to describe their house, "… elegant," I said in a soft voice.

The twins laughed. They're laughing at me?! I meant what I said as a compliment! I couldn't tell if they're amused with what I said or they're just making fun of me.

"Maybe we just lived here too long not to realize its… elegance!" Kaoru-kun replied in between chuckles.

"…Or we're just used to seeing things in an… elegant way!" Hikaru-kun added in.

Is it me they're making fun of or the word 'elegant'? In anyway, I could describe it slightly mean…

Haruhi-san sighed and face-palmed. "Darn these rich people," I heard her mumble. I giggled a little, soft enough to not to let the others hear. She waited until the laughter ended. "Guys, we're not here to laugh but to practice, remember?" she spoke with much authority in her voice.

Right.

"Yes, Ma'am Haruhi-sama~!" said the twins in unison, saluting to Haruhi-san and marched towards the doors.

Haruhi-san and I followed, with them ahead of us, marching as if they're from the military. They're putting much effort in their 'Ma'am Haruhi-sama' act, which is, honestly, quite amusing.

After a series of stairs and uhhh… sparkling eyes of amazement (by Haruhi-san and I), we arrived in front of their room.

Hikaru-kun turned the knob of their white door and revealed a… surprisingly neat room?! Well, I expected a messier one. Comparing their personalities to Neji-nii-san, this was really unexpected. You see, Neji-nii-san likes to keep things in order. He might actually throw a fit (the Neji way) if ever he sees something he owns get scattered around somewhere.

"Are we in the right room?" Haruhi-san joked. I giggled a little. It seemed like we thought the same thing.

Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun gave us a does-that-mean-something-else look. "Of course it is," they said in unison.

I feel quite intimidated with the look they gave us just now.

"Well, let's start the practice," said Haruhi-san, not minding their stare.

"Okay~" the three of us consented.

For about three hours, we practiced half of our scenes together, starting from the first part, the one with the side story of Kaoru-kun as Duke Orsino and Haruhi-san as Olivia. Our narrator is the one who isn't in that scene. Then came the part where I became Kaoru-kun's servant and showed pity and the narrator would say I fell in love with him – as Viola and Orsino of course. Well, I have experienced love (with… you already know who) and the problem is how I would show it or act it out. I liked him secretly, remember?

Haruhi-san suggested that maybe when I would walk away from Scene 3, where Orsino tells his heart-breaking tale to Viola, I would give Kaoru-kun one last glance before smiling sadly and placing my hands on my cheek. I did what she said.

Haruhi-san and I were practicing on the scene where Olivia falls for the crossdressing Viola when we heard some kind of noise that quite sounded like thunder.

"Guruuu~"

Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun and I looked at Haruhi-san.

"I'm pretty sure that's not thunder," said Hikaru-kun.

Haruhi-san scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Yeah, it's the graceful melody of my stomach politely requesting for food."

We burst out laughing. Haruhi-san could sure make saying 'I'm hungry' into a much prettier context! Well, she is on top of her class after all.

"Request accepted! We may now all come down to the dining hall to eat!" the twins said in unison while laughing.

After another series of stairs, we arrived to their… elegant … dining room.

There's a large glittering chandelier hanging on the ceiling! The long table and the carved chairs look like they're made of imported mahogany! All the furniture (which seemed to be more like ornaments and designs) all look so expensive! Like the blue vase in the host club stock room!

"Girls," said Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun with the same look they gave us at the entrance of their home earlier.

"Ahehehe…"

We all got seated on the chairs. Haruhi-san and I sat together while Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun sat beside each other. I think we occupied just one-fifth of the chairs? The dishes were then served one-by-one. They all look delicious! When fancy tuna was served, Haruhi-san's eyes sparkled then Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun chuckled with her cute action. I think tuna is Haruhi-san's favourite food? There are five dishes served in front of us. Rice was also served on our plates and we started to eat while two maids stood near the table, awaiting any requests or orders.

We ate in complete silence for the first three minutes. Well, I'm used to not to speak while I'm at the dinner table unless someone asks me about something. I had practiced that at home.

I was wondering though, where are their parents to share with this large table?

"BIG BROTHERS! HOW COULD CHU!" a high-pitched voice shouted as I hear footsteps approaching the dining room. I looked at the direction where it came from. There stood a… cute auburn-haired toddler! She has an annoyed look on her face and was glaring at… Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun who are turning pale by the second!

"Crap…" I heard them murmur.

She stomped towards the dining table. "FAMILY CHOULD EAT CHUGETHER!"

The twins tried to explain. "W-We thought you were with hahayo and – "

"No more exchuches!" she demanded. A large square pillow was brought to the table then one of the maids carried her for her to sit on it and eat on the same height as us. She sat beside Kaoru-kun who is in front of me. A different kind of food was served for her.

She looked at Haruhi-san and I with emotionless eyes. "Are chu onii-tan's classmates?" she inquired. We nodded.

Then she stared at Haruhi-san for a few seconds as her eyes sparkled. Don't tell me… she's crushing on Haruhi-san?! And Haruhi-san is wearing a yellow oversized shirt and boyish shorts which really made her look like a boy!

"I didn't know you had a little sister," Haruhi-san finally said.

The little girl pouted. "I is Ageha Hitachiin! Churee (Three) years old! Pleased to meet cha! And chu chou (you two) are?" Sh-She's so cute~!

"Fujioka Haruhi, nice to meet you, Ageha-chan!" Haruhi-san smiled which made Ageha-chan's eyes glittered more. How cute…

"Hyuuga Hinata… N-Nice to meet you," I said softly though I'm pretty sure she didn't care or didn't listen.

She then looked at me. So my presence is acknowledged? No, she… she has a… dark aura surrounding her! W-What's up? Did I do something wrong?

"Are chu (you) her ghurlfriend?" she asked.

Huh?

That was why she's kinda mad?

"I-I am n-not," I stuttered, not because of nervousness but because of my hard struggle of trying to contain my laughter! I'm not making fun of her; it's just that she thinks kind of mature for her age which adds more to her cuteness points! You know, like choosing her future boyfriend slash fiancé?

Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun are covering their mouths, shaking up and down. I'm guessing that they're in the same situation as I am.

"Good." She nodded. "'Cuz I want chu (you) to be also my future big chisister-in-law! (sister-in-law)"

That brought a sudden silence to the dining table. Even Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun stopped shaking.

It took me a few seconds to process what she had just said.

Wait…

Did she just say…

Her future SISTER-IN-LAW?!

DID SHE REALLY SAY THAT?!

I-I'm glad that she wants me to be a sister but… that'll mean I have to marry Hikaru-kun or Kaoru-kun?!

"U-Ummm…" I tried to talk. "W-We'll never know w-what the future holds, right?" I managed to say.

"But – " Ageha tried to protest, only to be cut off by Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun.

"Ageha-chan, she's our guest. Let's be polite," they said with a smile. Wow… I never saw this big-brother side of them.

"Sure," she said and pouted. She continued with her meal.

There was another awkward moment of silence.

"Uhhh…Hikaru, Kaoru… Your room is neat… for guys," Haruhi opened a topic. That was what I was thinking earlier. Is Haruhi-san my long lost sister or something? Our thoughts are in sync today.

"Yeah, hehehe…" they said.

Then came another pause.

"Haruhi-nii and Hinata-nee, chu (you) know, they just had the maids a major cleaning today," Ageha-chan pointed out. So I thought wrong. They are the typical guys when it comes to room neatness.

"AGEHA-CHAN! WHY DID YOU TELL THEM?!" Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun exclaimed, both guilty of deceiving.

"I just said the truth," she said simply.

Haruhi-san and I giggled.

After a few more talk and interview with Ageha-chan, the meal ended.

Our next practice wasn't that eventful. Well, since Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun got themselves into their serious mode, the practice went smoothly. It took another three hours. We didn't practice the last part with the … kissing scene … Kaoru-kun said that it's not required to practice it at this point of time. I, of course, agreed.

We were about to leave and enter the car that would take us back to the convenience store when Ageha-chan ran and hugged Haruhi-san, just like what Tamaki-sempai does every single afternoon.

"Haruhi-nii, Hinata-nee, please come back again and next time pway (play) with me!" she requested with puppy-dog eyes and pouting lips that makes it so hard to turn down.

"Sure." Haruhi-san smiled.

"O-Okay," I said, forcing to show her the friendliest smiles I could manage. Well, have I mentioned that I've always wanted to be close to kids? I think this is an achievement.

"Yay!" She started bouncing around happily. "Haruhi-nii and Hinata-nee's gonna come visit me again~!" She giggled. "Bye then!"

We went inside the car. Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun were waiting inside, with gloomy looks on their faces.

"She rarely…" Hikaru-kun started.

"Treats us that way!" Kaoru-kun continued.

They pouted.

After another few-minute drive, we arrived to the convenience store. We went down the car and bid good-bye to the twins. Haruhi-san immediately went on her way towards her apartment.

I looked through the thick glass of the store when I remembered… MY CINNAMON ROLLS! I'm going to get my hands on you this very minute! But first, let me check how much money I have in my purse to know how much I'm going to buy!

I took my purple purse and opened it and saw a very unfortunate sight. The money inside is exactly enough for me to take a ride home! And then I remembered… When Hanabi finished dressing me up, I rushed outside and almost ran to get to the bus stop. I totally forgot to take some extra money! I was planning to just walk since I was early but then I had to take the bus! Oh, forgetful me…

I walked away the store entrance sadly. That was when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Hinata!"

I turned around and found out that the Hitachiin car hasn't left yet. The window was opened, and Kaoru-kun was calling out to me.

"Kaoru-kun?"

"Here, catch!" he threw a white plastic bag to me with something in it. I caught it. It may have been something important. Hm? He threw me something soft. I opened the plastic bag to reveal a… CINNAMON ROLL!

Oh my dearest! I can't wait to eat you and taste your special sweetness!

But first, I should thank Kao –

Their car is not there anymore!

Maybe I should just give him a lot of thanks this Monday. And also ask who took me home when I fainted.

Yes, sure I would.

* * *

Please review~ Sorry if it took so long

-Eru-chii


	15. The Play

**Hinata's POV**

"We're starting in thirty minutes!" Miss Vice President announced, as we all prepared in the backstage of the school's theater. We borrowed it today from the drama club. How did we get it so easily? Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun. Enough said.

"Okay!" most of us answered as we continued with the preparations we are making.

"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan." My pretty brown-haired chocolate-eyed female classmate approached me with a large make-up kit in hand. "I'm going to get your make-up done," she told me with an excited look on her face. "I'm going to make you prettier!" She giggled.

"T-Then, I'll leave it on to you, Kurakano-san," I replied, calling her with her surname which I think is right. I just don't think I'm allowed to call her by her first name. I mean, we're not even close… since I just transferred weeks ago. I recognize her though; she is one of Haruhi-san's fangirls and the class' vice representative.

She looks at me with a pout. "Hinata-chan…" she said with a whine-y voice. D-Did I offend her? "Call me Mo-mo-ka-chan!" she instructed which I found quite cute.

"O-Okay… Momoka-chan…" I said, trying to hide the hesitation I felt before calling her by her first name. Does this mean that she just considered me as one of her friends? Friends call each other by their first names… l-like we did in Konoha Academy.

Momoka-chan gave me a genuine smile. "That's more like it," she said.

I tried to return a friendly smile before she started putting foundation on my face.

So time flew by, and it's finally and unfortunately our performance day.

And here I am, sitting nervously as Momoka-chan was doing my make-up.

I closed my eyes as she started applying lavender eye shadow on my eyelids. My mind traveled back to the school day after our practice in the Hitachiin estate.

* * *

Sitting silently on my seat while reviewing the script for the play, I waited patiently for Haruhi-san and the twins to arrive. A few minutes passed when two auburn-haired guys placed their bags on their respective seats with a "Mornin' Hinata" said in unison for a greeting. I returned their greeting with a soft "Good morning, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun" and a shy but friendly smile (I thought it was a friendly smile…). I got two nods in return.

"A-Anou... Kaoru-kun?" I started. Great. The stuttering is back. I looked to my feet, still finding the right words to tell him a not so usual way of saying thank-you.

He yawned and faced me. "Hn?"

"S-So… I want to say… T-Thank you for the cinnamon roll last Saturday," looking down, I thanked him while torturing my word-processing self for giving my mouth really ordinary words that said "thank you" in a really ordinary way. Why do I feel kind of nervous? And wait, why do I want to thank him in an extra-ordinary way again? Maybe because there's a cinnamon roll, one of my favourite snacks, involved? …Or not? Anyway, I think my face is heating up a little, which meant I'm blushing slightly.

I nervously looked at his face. His head was facing the ground so I couldn't see much but… did I just see him having a cheeky grin on his face and semi-pink cheeks that seem like they're blushing? Wait, Kaoru-kun, blushing? As if. I must be imagining things.

His mouth opened, meaning he has something to say. A part of me wants to know what he thinks, but another part is feeling really anxious.

"Good morning, you guys." That was Haruhi-san arriving as she placed her bag on her desk then sat next to me. Feeling quite disappointed that Kaoru-kun's reply was cut off; I hid it with a friendly smile which returned her greeting.

"Yo," the twins said at the same time.

Haruhi-san took out her script in the form of a booklet. Maybe she's going to review like I did minutes ago?

I glanced back at Kaoru-kun, who was busily playing a game in his touchscreen phone. I waited until he was done with the game, a game which involved throwing ball-like colorful birds using a slingshot to destroy obstacles made out of stone, wood, and glass to make the green pig enemies to burst into smoke. I remembered that it was the same game that Hanabi-chan was playing the same game with our tablet.

When he was done with a level, I asked, "W-Was there something you want in return or… should I pay you…?" Of course I should pay him! What was I thinking?!

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. H-He looked annoyed…? D-Did I say something wrong? "I didn't give it to you because I wanted something in return," he said with a cold emotionless tone. H-He was kind of… upset. Oh no… Hinata! Why did you say that?! It kind of offended him! Why did I blurt that out?

"I-I'm s-sorry…" I apologized, stuttering, I didn't look at him this time. I couldn't. It felt like I did some sort of crime. He was being nice and I misinterpret it. How hopeless! I stared at the floor.

He sighed. "Yeah, me too… I did that because we're friends, try to remember that from now on, okay?" he said, now in a gentle tone which gave me relief all over. I felt a hand on my head, slightly messing up my hair. Is this… Kaoru-kun's hand? I slowly looked up to his face and saw him smiling gently at me with… the same shade of pink on his face? Ugh. Don't imagine things, Hinata!

I also felt my face being heated. I'm… blushing again. Great.

He chuckled, taking off his hand from my head. "You're kind of cute when you blush," he remarked, which made my face feel even warmer than before. Why is Kaoru-kun acting so friendly? I-I'm not used to this.

"A-Anyway… which one of you took me back home?" I finally asked, remembering that I also have that matter to thank for.

His smile faded, but he wasn't frowning. It just kinda gave him a slightly shocked reaction. "Uhhh… What do you mean…?" he asked.

"W-When I fainted last week while we're discussing our roles… when I came to, I was in my room with my sister watching me. She said that the one who took me back home has auburn hair and topaz-colored eyes… S-So I want to thank the person who took me back home," I explained.

"O-Oh… t-that." Did Kaoru-kun just stutter?!

"It was Kaoru," I heard Haruhi-san's voice say. I was kind of startled. I looked at her. She was smiling. W-Was she listening to our whole conversation?

"U-Uh… Yeah," said a… blushing Kaoru-kun. Hinata! How many times do I have to tell you that you should stop imagining Kaoru-kun blushing no matter how cute – errr – handsome he looks like?! Yes. Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun are handsome; they're hosts after all. Why am I thinking about their looks anyway?!

And why did Kaoru-kun stutter?

Never mind that.

"U-Um... Thanks a lot, Kaoru-kun," I thanked him with a gentle smile, though I think it's not enough. He did a lot for me. Twice in a row. He even wiped my tear away when I cried tears of joy during that time when I realized that the host club is my newest (but seemingly unlikely) circle of friends.

"Yeah. No prob," he said nonchalantly before turning away from me, taking one of his gadgets then playing another kind of game.

And that's when I realized that I judged the Hitachiin twins as devilish, mean, and really mischievous before really getting to know them. I even considered them two-of-a-kind, not seeing their individuality. I've come up with this conclusion: Kaoru-kun's more gentle than Hikaru-kun despite being younger.

* * *

"It's done, Hina-chan!"

I was snapped back to reality with Momoka-chan's cute sing-song voice, telling me that the making-up horror had been finally done. Even if I grew up in a rich family with sparkling dresses and such, I never liked make-up being applied on my face. It's simply uncomfortable starting with the moist foundation to the application of the semi-wet lipstick. And as hours pass by, I always get the strong urge to wipe it off my face for there are times that the powder started getting itchy on my already pale face. But the play would only be an hour long, so the duration of my agony wouldn't be as long as the times I had to wear them the whole day because of a party.

I made a grateful smile aimed at her. "Thank you, M-Momoka-chan," I said.

"No problemo! Well, I gotta do Haruhi-kun's make-up too!" she said as she started walking away, still wearing a cheerful smile on her face.

I faced the mirror and gasped, seeing my reflection. Who's this girl in the mirror? No, really. I know it's me but the female I am face-to-face to is pretty. Mascara was applied to my eyelashes, making them look longer and more curly. I also noticed a tint of wisteria and pink on my eyelids. My cheeks also looked pink so did my lips. I had doll-like brown eyes due to the eye contacts I had to wear so that Hikaru-kun (he also wore contact lenses) and I would look like siblings instead of Kaoru-kun and him. I also wore a short brown wig, identical to Hikaru-kun's. It has a detachable curly ponytail so that I would look like a lady at the beginning of the presentation. So if you could see, I do not look like the Hinata Hyuuga everyone knew. In case you're wondering, I'm also wearing a tattered Victorian Era dress since this'll be used in the first scene I'm going to be shown. In that scene, we're shipwrecked, remember?

"So where's my cute little twin for an hour?" asked a Hitachiin voice from behind me. I'm pretty sure the owner is the older Hitachiin – Hikaru-kun.

I turned around on my seat and faced him with a shy smile. I was right. It's Hikaru-kun. "Oh... H-Hi, my not-so-identical handsome twin for an hour," I greeted him, riding his small joke. At least I could joke around with my new-found friends, right?

"Hahaha... Nice." He chuckled, maybe amused with what I just said. "I just wanna say 'good luck,' from Haruhi, Kaoru, and I, I guess. The two are busy getting ready."

I tilted my head with curiosity. If they're getting ready, why isn't he? "A-And you...?" I inquired politely.

"I escaped to have a few words with you before we start. And maybe be a messenger for a while." He placed his pointing finger on his lips as if to say 'Don't tell anyone.' I nodded in response.

"Good luck to the three of you, too," said I.

He grinned. "Don't embarrass Kaoru, okay? You have that 'kissing scene', right?" He questioned.

I felt my face heat up by the second which meant I'm turning bright red! Why did Hikaru-kun have to remind me of that matter? We didn't actually practice that part much. Some of my classmates suggested that we would do it on the spot, knowing my condition, which is, my capacity to faint at certain times. Looking down, I let the wig's bangs hide my flushing face. "I-I couldn't d-do that to Kaoru-kun..." I said softly, not knowing if he heard it or not.

The older auburn-haired Hitachiin (who's currently wearing a brown wig) sighed in relief. "Great." So he heard it. "Right now I'm being a great big brother to my dear twin and my twin for an hour." He chuckled. I nodded slowly. So Hikaru-kun has a responsible and caring side, huh?

"Hikaru-kun?!" a distant female voice shouted. The both of us turned to the direction of the shout calling Hikaru-kun's name. Another shout of "Hikaru-kun" was heard again, as it was followed by two more. "I-I guess you should go," I suggested with a giggle. "T-The girls are in the hunt for Sebastian!" I joked.

He chuckled then gave my head a pat. "You're learning!" he remarked before he ran away, avoiding each girl that he encountered. They were in a silly chase for a while when one of the girls spotted him. Well, it all ended with five girls cornering him and dragging him back to his place. The witnesses laughed as they clapped their hands with much amusement. And well, I'm one of them too.

As I walked near the curtain, I could hear loud chattering. Wait, why does it sound like a lot of people are here to watch us? I peeked through the curtain then my knees felt like jelly and really wobbly. I didn't expect this much! I thought only Class 1-B would come to watch with our English teacher! It seemed like the whole student body's in here!

Just then, the vice president passed by. Her eyes widened with shock then pulled me away from the curtain to my seat. "You shouldn't have went there, Hyuuga!" she scolded with that stern voice of hers. I wished they said that earlier!

I looked up to her with a worried look carved on my face, my heart banging on my chest as if it was to explode. This was one of the highest extents of nervousness I felt in my whole life. The anxiety of having to perform and act in front of a lot of people rose every second that passed. Suddenly, it felt like I couldn't go on.

As if sensing my thoughts and feelings, she panicked. "H-Hyuuga-san! Pull yourself together!" She began fanning me with the script. Was she thinking that I would faint...? But it somehow felt that way.

A few of my classmates rushed to my side, doing things that could help me relax like massaging my arms and my head and fanning me to give me some air. A black-haired female classmate of mine then showed me how to calm down by inhaling and exhaling slowly. With her hands, I followed the pace of breathing she was showing me. Little by little, I calmed down but a large amount of worry remained in my chest.

"Hyuuga-chan! Don't faint, please! Our grade depends on this!" I heard one of my male classmates say which made me even more nervous.

"SHUT IT!" A girl hit his forehead. "GET OUTTA HERE! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" She pushed him away like a dog. The scene made me giggle, but the anxiety didn't leave.

"Hinata!" I heard three very familiar voices call my name. I looked at the direction where it was from and saw one brunette, one blonde, and one with auburn hair. They had worried faces as they rushed to my side.

"We'll handle this," said Haruhi-san with a reassuring smile aimed at everyone else.

Everyone but the three left and went on with the preparations for the play.

My eyes fell on Haruhi-san. She's pretty. Really pretty. She's wearing a beautiful red Victorian-era dress, showing that she's playing a character of high standing. She was also wearing a long blonde wig with the tips slightly curled adding up to its elegance. Her eyelids, her cheeks, and her lips were in the shade of pink. If she's really Olivia, it's no mystery why Duke Orsino liked her.

Kaoru-kun, on the other hand, is undeniably good-looking. Well, he's always been that way. But right now, he's not the devilish Hitachiin twin everyone knew. He looked so in-character. He's Duke Orsino.

With the presence of the three of them near me, the heavy feeling in my chest lightened. It was as if they were some kind of calming medicine that I didn't have to drink. I looked up to the three of them then smiled weakly.

During the last ten minutes before the play would start, the three of them did their best to get me to calm down. I somehow did . . . just a little. It was natural for me to feel nervous. It was as if I wouldn't get through each day without feeling this uncomfortable way. Probably, this is one of the reasons why Chichiyo considered me 'weak' from my childhood days up to this day. Why can't I be as confident as Ino-chan, as loud and bold as Sakura-chan, as constantly herself as Tenten-chan, as brave as Haruhi-san, and as mischievous and somehow friendly as the twins?

And so, the play started. I could still feel my heart banging in my chest; but with the things the three did to me to keep me calm and help to prepare me to get through the play just like all the practices we made, I think I could manage to do my best for everyone. Everyone's counting on me to do my job, and it's unacceptable if I don't.

Before showing up for his first scene, Kaoru-kun passed by me then gave me a pat on the head. "Let's just enjoy this, shall we?" I said with one of the most reassuring smiles I could have ever seen. I managed to smile back then nod. He went on stage for his scene.

Moments later, it's my scene with the shipwreck. I rushed to the stage. I then felt my knees wobble like jelly and my feed cemented to my place on the stage's wooden floor when my pale eyes fell on the audience. They're- they're… everywhere. They're watching us. Watching me. Move, Hinata, darn it! Move and scream as if your life depended on it! But I couldn't. I wanted to cry. Why couldn't I do my best?! Why did my body have to fail me this instant?!

Just then, one of the girls who's with me in this scene pushed me, held my hand, then pulled me up and down as she also screamed in pretend terror as if the sinking boat was shaking and trembling. At that point on, it felt like the curse my lower body was in was taken away. She looked at me then winked but the audience wouldn't see it. It's Momoka-chan. I shot her a grateful look as I also acted.

Starting from there, I did my best not to mind the audience. Well, I didn't get to do it so easily. But as time passed and each scene I got through with Haruhi-san, Kaoru-kun, and Hikaru-kun, the anxiety in my chest gradually decreased until I got used to it. I finally acted how I did in our general rehearsal which was, well, I could say it's kind of good for someone like me who's not someone who acts.

Fortunately, the audience laughed on the parts intended to be humorous, which was actually a relief since the play was a comedy.

Without even realizing it, it's already the last scene which is where Duke Orsino and Viola would get married. After the scene before that, my heart suddenly formed a drum ensemble then played in my chest. We never got to rehearse the scene right. The girls who helped me get changed into a complicatedly elegant white wedding dress noticed my reddening face.

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay?" one of them asked, concern obvious in her voice. She might've noticed my pinkish face.

"I-I am…" I lied. I was forcing myself not to faint.

"Hinata-chan's so lucky! She would get to kiss Kaoru-kun and like, marry him!" I heard another one of them say. As far as I could remember, she's one of the Hitachiin twins' customers.

The thought she said made my heart race.

"I know! Even if it's just a play, she'd get to kiss him!" another agreed.

"Come to think of it Hinata-chan, have you ever been kissed by a guy?"

"Yes, yes! Do tell, do tell!"

I looked down, my cheeks getting redder by the second. "K-Kaoru-kun's going to be… m-my first kiss," I answered with pure honesty.

"EEEHHH?!" the three exclaimed. Before they could say any more, I was called to the stage for Duke Orsino and Viola's wedding scene. On the way to the stage, I felt a male's hand hold mine. "Hinata," the owner of the voice said. His voice sent shivers to my spine. It's Kaoru-kun. Hand-in-hand, we went to our position for the start of the scene. As the lights slowly revealed the new set-up for the stage, it also revealed his face. He was wearing a reassuring grin. He then bent over to my face resulting to my heart skipping a beat. I felt his breath near my left ear. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation earlier . . . Trust me on this scene," he whispered. Even with those words, I couldn't help but feel anxious.

We went through our lines. I got to act like some girl excited getting married somehow properly for someone really nervous like me… until the part where the pretend chaplain said, "You may kiss the bride."

"Kyaaah~!" girls squealed.

Hesitantly, I faced Kaoru-kun. He also faced me with a smile. He slowly placed his right hand on my nape as he placed his left hand to my hip. Bit by bit, he bent over to my face to kiss me. This is it. My first kiss. He turned me around so that my back would face the audience. I closed my eyes and anticipated the moment his lips to touch mine but it didn't. Instead, he kissed the tip of my nose.

I sighed in relief. I'm glad that he's got a plan regarding my situation. Maybe he knew that a girl's first kiss is important? But somehow, I felt a tinge of disappointment inside me though I don't know why.

"T-Thank you again, Kaoru-kun," I whispered to his ear.

"Don't mention it," he answered with a grin. "We couldn't afford to make our leading lady faint, could we?"

I giggled.

After that supposed kiss, more fangirl squeals could be heard. That was also the part where we're supposed to bow to the audience starting from the minor characters. When it was our turn (Haruhi-san, the twins, and I), more clapping and louder positive reactions was heard. I'm glad it turned out for the best.

"That's our Hina-chan!" I heard a distant voice coming from the audience. Was that… Tenten-chan's voice?! I searched the audience for someone wearing a Konoha Academy uniform then saw a group in the middle. Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, and Sakura-chan were standing, giving us a round of applause. Beside them sat… N-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and … uh oh… Neji-nii-san who didn't looked so happy.

* * *

**Oh my goooosh! I'm so sorry for just posting now. _  
I made it quite longer than usual to make-up for that. ^^  
Anyway, I kind of proved to myself that the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to make the next chapter. I don't know. It's kind of the proof that someone's actually reading my story. So, if it's okay with you, please review and tell me what you think! It's okay if it's a critic as long as it's constructive. :)**

**Sincerely yours,  
Eru-chii**


	16. After the play

**Kaoru's POV**

The play was a success! One of the socialites of the class invited everyone to her house for a victory party. And of course, everyone agreed. Well, it actually took a while for Haruhi to agree in going as well. Sharing meaningful looks with each other, Hikaru and I told her how fancy tuna was already being cooked at our classmate's house especially for her (since that classmate of ours is one of Haruhi's constant customers). After a few seconds of hesitation, she finally wanted to come.

As Hikaru took Haruhi as his hostage (he's making sure she wouldn't leave), I remembered Hinata, one of the reasons why our English project was a success. Knowing the shy and timid girl she is, she must've made a hard struggle to overcome her shyness and perform in front of the countless members of the student body; and for that, I want to congratulate her. And being in this victory party's something she'd really deserve.

Wanting to look for her, my topaz eyes immediately found her like a sensing device automatically finding its owner. The last scene from the play once again flashed in my mind. I couldn't forget how close my face was to her and how I could've touch her soft-looking lips with mine just a few millimeters away. Agh! Kaoru! Just forget it, okay?! You did it for the best. Why am I even thinking of kissing her?!

I was about to approach her when a few people our age ran towards her. They were wearing another school's uniform. I noticed the symbol on the sleeve of one of the girls who seemed really close to Hinata. If I remember correctly . . . that's from Konoha Academy!

A familiar brunette with her hair up into two Chinese buns practically glomped Hinata like Tamaki-sempai always does whenever Haruhi would arrive. A blonde and a girl with short pink hair then embraced her and told her some stuff with smiles on their faces. I bet they're congratulating her. They're the ones who came to visit her weeks ago. Behind them stood a spikey blonde with a cheeky grin, an Uchiha with dark chicken-butt hair who I saw once at a party which was for rich families like us (Uchihas are kind of rich too), and a Hyuuga with incredibly long brown hair for a guy. I think the male Hyuuga is Hinata's cousin. I did see him come side-by-side with the head of the Hyuuga clan in the same party where I saw the Uchiha.

The girls made way for the guys. Is it just me or did Hinata's cheeks turn red when her pearl-like eyes fell on the blonde? The blonde placed his arm around Hinata's shoulder with a grin. Hinata just smiled shyly as the blush on her face deepened. Tch.

The Uchiha just said something to her, which she responded with a small thankful smile and a nod. Her cousin just stared at her. It looked like he wasn't really happy and was hiding some emotion deep inside him. What's wrong with this guy? Couldn't he be happy that his cousin delivered a successful play? He's weird.

The blonde patted Hinata on her head as his lips moved, meaning he said something to her. I'm too distant to hear what the seven of them were talking about. She turned red. Why do they look so close? Are they in a relationship? Is this the guy Hinata likes? Why does it seem like her standards for liking a guy are way too low? I know I could do better. I really could do better effortlessly.

Anyway, why am I being so curious and nosy about this matter?!

On the other hand, Hinata looked so happy with those people around her. Just a simple visit from those guys made her smile that vibrant unlike how she is with us. It wasn't so often for us to see her pretty smile like what she just made right now. She would always make a shy or gentle smile when she's with us.

"Hey, Kaoru!" I heard Hikaru's voice call me. I turned around and faced the direction where he was in. "We're leaving! Get here already!"

I nodded. I gave Hinata's group one last glance before joining the class. They were walking away, probably to hang-out. I want to make her happy how those guys could one day. I also hoped that she'd be as comfortable with us like she was with her former Konoha friends.

* * *

The party was a blast. It was pretty tiring but it was fun. The food was great but the highlight when it comes to that topic is Haruhi's love for fancy tuna. It was amusing how she couldn't get enough! Well, she did also like the other top-notch foods that were served since I'm pretty sure they're expensive for a commoner. We also had karaoke at one of the rooms of the mansion. Everyone had a good time.

When I got home, I went on with what I usually do when I'm finished with all the homework. I turned on the computer in our room. When it finished loading, I opened the internet browser. I made two tabs – one for a social-networking site and the other for a chat site I'm fond of going to. After logging-in to both sites, I checked who's online on the chat site. There's still no one I'm close to who's there. With much boredom, I checked the notifications and the news feed of the social-networking site. I found some of the posts quite amusing and funny. After about thirty minutes of doing so, I checked the chat site again.

Yes! Three people who I'm "friends" with through the internet were online. We really haven't actually met before but I considered them as friends. They don't know how I looked like and who I really am. In the internet, I feel like we're all equals.

I made a group chat with the four of us. I'm signed-in with the username "Kohaku". Well

_Kohaku: Hey, guys. Good Evening. :D_

I waited for a few seconds before they replied.

_Yuuto: Yo!_

_Irisu: Heeey! :) Whatcha guys doin'?_

_Sumire: Hi! ^_^ Just got home. . .Went out to party with friends. You?_

They're on and it seemed like they're not busy! I typed a reply.

_Kohaku: Me too. Just got home from our class' so-called victory party._

_Irisu: That's good. :D Currently working on a new made-up voice for an audition tomorrow._

Irisu is currently a working high school student and a voice actress for anime. Well, she's still not as famous as the others but she's good. She shared one of those voice clips she made. It consisted of two girls talking to each other about boys. The voices were different! Turned out, the two voices were both hers.

_Yuuto: Cool! Let us heaaar!_

_Irisu: Oh, shut it, you! XD I'm still working on it. You hear my voice every single day!_

Irisu and Yuuto know each other. They're kind of close. During my private conversations with Sumire, we kind of thought that Yuuto's got a thing for Irisu. But well, Irisu couldn't notice it.

_Sumire: I'd also like to hear another one of your sound clips, Irisu-san. ^_^_

_Irisu: Oh, sure! _

_Yuuto: Hey! Why did you agree to her but not to me?! = 3= How mean!_

_Kohaku: Hahaha! She hates you, Yuuto-kun! :P_

_Irisu: Don't mind that doofus, ne, Sumi-chan and Koha-kun!_

_Yuuto: How meeeaaan! _

_Sumire: If you say so, Irisu-san. (LOL)_

_Kohaku: I'll go with that. Hahaha._

"Hey Kaoru!"

_Yuuto: You're all ganging up on me. T^T I'm so hurt!_

_Irisu: Did you see someone talk after you, Koha-kun?_

_Kohaku: I didn't, Irisu-san. xD_

_Irisu: How about you, Sumi-chan?_

_Sumire: Neither did I, Irisu-san. (LOL)_

"Kaoru!" Oh. Hikaru was calling me. Turning around the office chair, I faced him.

"Yep?" I inquired.

Hikaru was currently playing his game on this console connected to our television. "Help me beat the boss," he requested as he handed to me the joystick.

"Wait a sec," I told him as I typed something for our chat.

_Kohaku: BRB. Bro needs help defeating the Boss._

I took the joystick, sat near the television, then played. My male swordsman character charged to the enormous monster. With full concentration, I made powerful attacks which consumed my character's magic points. Agh! The monster halved my character's health points with just one hit! Darn! I attacked him with powerful attacks and with magic. Soon enough, it would only take one powerful slash of my character's Excalibur to defeat the beast. I charged him with energy. When I was ready to attack, the most annoying thing happened. The boss attacked my character with one killing slash. I failed. ARRRGGGHHH!

"Retry?" the television screen inquired.

"YES!" I blurted out annoyingly as I pressed the word 'Yes'.

And the same cycle of events happened. Now, I was getting really pissed. I could see why Hikaru had a hard time. My poor twin. I wasn't there when he needed guidance.

For the sixth try, I changed the routine. And, well, I was proud to say that it worked. I JUST DEFEATED THE ANNOYING UGLY BOSS! ALL HAIL TO THE VIDEO GAME MASTER, HITACHIIN KAORU! Mwahahaha!

"Hikaru!" I faced him with glee on my face and found him snoozing on our bed. Eh? I checked the time. What the heck?! It's eleven in the evening! I saved the game then turned off the television and the game console. I went straight to the computer and found the last words of my chatmates.

_Irisu: Guys, GTG. I need some sleep. Big day tomorrow! Wish me luck! _ Byeee!_

_Sumire: Good luck, Irisu-san. :D I'm sure you'll get the part._

_Yuuto: Yeaaah! You're the best voice actress in Japan!_

_Irisu: SHUDUP, YUU. Anyway, thanks, Sumi-chan! G'niiight!_

_-Irisu logged out-_

_Sumire: ^_^_

_Yuuto: So, uh… Sumi-chan. GTG too. I'm sleepy!_

_Sumire: Good night, Yuuto-kun!_

_Yuuto: Night! :D_

_-Yuuto logged out-_

_-Sumire logged out-_

I sighed. Maybe I should call it a day. I logged out of the social-networking site, not even checking out who were those 45 who gave me friend requests. Before logging out of the chat site, I checked the 'Who's online' bar and saw . . . Sumire. Great!

I sent her a private message.

_Kohaku: Hey, you there?_

After a short while, she finally replied.

_Sumire: Oh! Welcome back, Kohaku-kun! :D_

And from that, we chatted until my eyelids told me that I really needed to sleep. I think it's one in the morning? With a great big yawn, I typed in:

_Kohaku: Um… I gotta go. I'm sleepy . . . _

_Sumire: Me too~ Good night, Kohaku-kun._

_Kohaku: Good night. _

_-Sumire logged out-_

_-Kohaku logged out-_

* * *

**So first of all, I want to thank everyone who waited for my update! I'm so happyyyy~! TTuTT *tears of joy*  
****And those who reviewed, I also want to thank you all too! This chapter wouldn't have been possible without the motivation I got from your reviews. :D  
****Anyway, (I'll never get tired of saying this. LOL) please, please, please, pretty please, review! I'll also accept some constructive criticism. :)  
****That's it for this chapter! Thank you for reading.  
****I GOTTA GET MYSELF SOME SLEEP LIKE KOHA-KUN AND SUMI-CHAN! xDD  
****Byeee~!**

**Truly yours,  
Eru-chii**


End file.
